A Strange Connection
by Serpentia Malfoy
Summary: First born Serpentia Malfoy finds herself in a dreadful situation. After fleeing Malfoy Manor, she stays a couple of days at the burrow. Making new friends and discovering finally what it is to be loved.
1. A Surprise intruder

What if.. Draco Malfoy wasn't their only child and he has an older sister who just returned from her years in the United states of America. What happens when she finds out that you-know-who has taken over control the Malfoy Manor and her family is following him blindly. What happens if she manage to escape and ends up by a well known red-haired family? And what happens when she eventually falls in love with one the famous twins? What will happen?

Offcourse all the characters belong to J.K. Rowling, except for Serpentia Malfoy, who is mine.

**Some information about my character**

Serpentia Malfoy is the first born of the Malfoys. She is 20 years old, has long blonde hair, is about 5'7 (170cm) and has a very slender build. She is very open minded about everything. She can read people's minds by touching them (skin on skin). She's also good with flying on a broom, she can summon her wand with out words and without anyone paying attention. She even has visions about the future, but they aren't always with so much detail. Even though she hates her family name, she feels that she needs to protect her younger Draco.

0000 () 0000

**A strange Connection**

**Chapter 1**

**An Unwelcome Intruder**

0000 () 0000

It was in the middle of the night that I saw a chance to run, run away from all the madness that was formed in my house. It had been such a long time that I had returned to my birthplace and was confused and shocked what had happened in the meantime. Lord Voldemort had taken over Malfoy Manor, my home. Because my parents were loyal followers, I was given the benefit of the doubt, but was home bound. It took me awhile to see a chance of escaping and when I first smelled the sweet air I felt relieved.

Once I found an old broom and got up in the air, I saw many deatheaters heading towards something. I followed them at a safe distance, but then I got in the middle of a major battle. I was startled and afraid and before I knew it my broom was hit and I was falling. I yelled and screamed,b but nobody seemed to notice me. Before I hit the ground, I fainted. It took me a while to gain consciousness and I woke up with a major headache. My head was throbbing and felt dizzy. I tried to find my broom, but because my vision was swirling around, I couldn't find it. It took me awhile to figure out my surroundings, but managed to find out that I was laying in a cornfield. I managed to get up and I stumbled out of the cornfield, totally disoriented. I fell down again when I bumped into something that was warm en very hairy.

I was grabbed roughly by the arm and was dragged into a warmer place.. I heard voices, most of them were mumbles and because my vision was still blurred, I couldn't see who was in front of me. A wave of dizziness came, and I let out a whimper when I touched the back of my head. The dizziness was killing me and before I could say anything I felt myself falling backwards. A warm feeling of arms made me realize that I was caught and even with the blurred vision I could see gentle blue eyes staring back at me, before I fainted.

I woke up again with a headache and when I tried to sit up straight, a wave of nausea hit me. A bucket was placed between my legs and I threw up. It took me awhile to recover and the waves of nausea became less frequent. I looked up and a woman of middle age with red hair looked at me anxiously and caring.

"Are you feeling alright, dear?" She asked cautiously, without stepping closer.

I became aware of my surroundings and saw nothing more than the bed I was in and a small cupboard. I looked at the woman again who still remained at a safe distance.

"Not really." I said with a great strain in my voice. "Got a major headache." I reached out and when I touched the soft fabric of bandages, I instantly remembered bits of pieces of what had happened.

"I was falling. There was a battle in the sky. I wanted to..." I stopped, the memories that I had escaping Malfoy Manor, made me afraid. I shoved the sheets away, strangely amused that I had an old pajama on that I didn't recognize. I gathered my clothes, not noticing that the emblem of the Malfoy's was discretely visible in plain sight and with wobbly legs I walked out of the room.

The woman yelled afraid and concerned: "Hey, where do you think you're going?"

It took only a few seconds that I reached the front door and when I pushed it open a blinding light sent a fresh pain wave trough my head. I ignored most of it and staggered still further.

After a couple of meters, I fell down again, this time onto my knees. My clothes slipped out of my hands onto the ground. I grabbed each piece of clothing I pulled it close to me and started to sob.

"_Why had I fled? How I could I risk my life? And ending up be this strange family._" I thought by myself while I absentmindedly caressed the Malfoy emblem affectionately.

A small nudge brought me back to real life and I was confronted by a wand directly aiming at my heart. The man was pale with brown hair with flecks of silver in them. He looked exhausted but looked at me with great anger.

He almost shouted angry at me: "How does a Malfoy end up here?"

0000 () 0000

Please, review! I would like to know what you think. Don't be mad if their are minor grammar-mistakes, because I'm not from the U.S. or England. Just point them out and I will fix them :)


	2. Mistrust and Introductions

Wow, this is so great! I got subscribers and a few people even liked the first chapter. Thank you so much! This time, the second chapter which is a bit longer then the first. I even looked it over and changed some things I didn't like. I hope you like my second chapter

Offcourse all the characters belong to J.K. Rowling, except for Serpentia Malfoy, who is mine.

**Some information about my character**

Serpentia Malfoy is the first born of the Malfoys. She is 20 years old, has long blonde hair, is about 5'7 (170cm) and has a very slender build. She is very open minded about everything. She can read people's minds by touching them (skin on skin). She's also good with flying on a broom, she can summon her wand with out words and without anyone paying attention. She even has visions about the future, but they aren't always with so much detail. Even though she hates her family name, she feels that she needs to protect her younger Draco.

0000 () 0000

**A strange Connection**

**Chapter 2**

**Mistrust and introductions**

0000 () 0000

_A small nudge brought me back to real life and I was confronted by a wand directly aiming at my heart. The man was pale with brown hair with flecks of silver in them. He looked exhausted but looked at me with great anger._

_He almost shouted angry at me: "How does a Malfoy end up here?"_

"I don't know." I stuttered ashamed, having no idea where I was. "I was fleeing, trying to get away from Malfoy Manor."

"Why would a Malfoy flee from her own house?" He asked suspiciously, pushing his wand even closer.

"You don't know what it's like. It's him, he's taken over Malfoy Manor. I was a prisoner of some sort." I said with panic raising in my voice.

"Don't tell me such viscous lies, girl! Your one of them." His hatred was so deep that I could feel every muscle tense up.

"It's not a lie! I fled and got in the middle of this big battle. Before I knew what happened, I was blasted out of the sky, landing in this cornfield." I was half stuttering, half mumbling, but I could see he didn't believe me. I got up on to my feet, while he was still pointing his wand at me angry. He grabbed me by the thin fabric of the pajama, his wand aimed directly under my chin while he came so close, that I could smell his cologne.

"Let's see if you're one of them." He said and ripped each sleeves of the pyjama all the way to my elbow.. He huffed when he saw nothing but bare, untouched skin on my wrists. "That means nothing!

"Don't lie! You came here to spy on Harry, didn't you?" He shouted again, covering my face with spit. "Tell me, who are you and what the hell are you doing here?" He asked this time a lot softer but still with fury.

I pulled my arms out of his tight grip en stepped backward. "I told you already, I'm a Malfoy and what I was planning to do, was leaving." I said bravely while I picked up bits of pieces of my clothing.

"You are not going anywhere." He said with anger and pointing again his wand under my chin. "You're coming back with me at the burrow and your going to explain some things." The next thing I knew he grabbed the collar of the pajama and dragged me back to what seems to be "The burrow".

We walked past a lot of people, most of them had the same red hair as the woman I met earlier, who was standing next to what appeared to be her husband. She walked over to the spot were my clothes where laying around and she picked them all up. The man pushed me through the front door, into the kitchen and dragged me into one of the chairs.

After a couple of moment the kitchen was crowed with curious stares. The woman laid my clothing in front of me as she took a seat next to me. Most of the adults took a seat, while the younger ones were left standing. The man was still standing next to me, his wand still pointed under my chin.

The woman next to me started talking to him. "Remus, could you put your wand away? This girl never pointed her wand at me or at you for that matter."

"Who says that she won't do it, when I retract mine?" He said bluntly.

"I will not have a hostage in my house, I won't allow it!" She said fierce and mumbles were heard across the room.

He glanced at her for a moment, grunted and put his wand away.

"Now then. That's much better." She said with a big smile and turned her attention toward me. "Now dear, would you be so kind and tell us a bit about yourself."

I blinked with surprise and began hesitantly to speak. "I'm Serpentia Narcissa Malfoy, I'm the first born of Lucius and Narcissa Malfoy, older sister of Draco Malfoy. When I was 11, I was sent to the Salem Witches Institute in the United states of America. I always knew that they despised non-pure bloods, because they wanted the same for me. I never shared their ideas, so they sent me away. This summer I managed to complete my school and I decided to go home. But it wasn't my home anymore and I got sucked in again. I was forced to stay indoors because _he_ didn't trust me. Yesterday night I finally managed to escape out of Malfoy Manor, got one of my old brooms and flew off. Next thing I knew my broom was hit by a spell and I was falling. I don't even remember what happened next, until I woke up this morning."

"Why haven't we heard of you?" The voice came from a boy with the dark unruly hair.

"I guess I wasn't worth mentioning, but that is none of your business." I looked at him while crossing my arms and sticking my nose a bit higher in the air.

"Yeah, she's definitely a Malfoy. Look at how she sticks out her nose, like she thinks she's everything." The boy with the red hair next to the dark unruly hair said.

I shot him a glance of annoyance, but was well aware of his broad shoulders. He was younger, almost 2 years younger, but he had an vibe that I really liked. "And who are you?" I asked interested.

They all looked at each other as if they were trying to find out if they should trust me or not.

"And why do you want to know that? You're going to summon you-know-who if you know who we are and where you are?" Remus asked with caution and gave me a harsh look to warn me.

I shook my head and said with surprise: "Why should I do that, when you tended my head wound. I could never be that ungrateful. But if you want me to leave, I will just go and be out of your hair."

"Don't be silly, dear. You're wound hasn't fully healed. It would be dangerous to just sent you away." The woman said with a smile and she laid her hand upon mine.

A warm rush of lovely feelings entered my head and I could just simply smile at her. "If you really want me to stay, I will stay." I said softly.

"Good. I think that's settled, then." She said while she took her hands off of mine.

Remus only said to me: "Don't let me regret this." After that he turned around, took the hand of a woman with purple strands in her hair and disapparited.

The pressure of the silence was deafening and it made matters worse that everyone was looking at me.

"I guess I should put away my things. I can feel that the presence of the Malfoy emblem isn't very uplifting." I said with a shy smile while I got up and picked up my clothing.

"It's not only the emblem what's got this whole situation tensed." One of the twins said.

"It's being an actual Malfoy standing right here in our kitchen." The other twin said.

"But the surprise is that she actually shows kindness towards our family." The first twin responded with a wink.

"Fred! George! That's enough!" The woman next to me said and shot them a warning glance.

The twins both grinned, but walked up the stairs whispering and shooting glances towards me.

I realized this was kind of embarrassing and I realized I was blushing. I shook my head to get those weird thoughts out of my head and started walking towards the stairs. I briefly made contact with a girl with big curly hair and looked her straight in the eye as I whispered: "I'm sorry what my brother has done to you and I know he deserved that punch you gave him. But he had the worst role-model imaginable, Hermione Granger. I know that doesn't make it right, but I hope it gives you something to think about."

She blinked a couple of times, and stormed outside.

"What did you say to her?" The redhead said angry while he pushed me, causing to make contact with my bare skin. It took a moment to get his thoughts straight, but then it became perfectly clear.

"Oh my god, You're the Weasly family! My father would kill you if he knew this." I nearly shouted, making the two boys who stood now in front of me snatching their wands and pointing them at me.

"I'm so exited! This is great! It's a pleasure to meet you, Ron Weasly, is it?" I said happily and put out my hand.

Ron looked at me confused and a bit shocked, and hesitantly shook my hand.

"There been great story's about your family, most of them so sincere and brave." I said with excitement.

The boy next to him still held his wand up and Ron Weasly was taken aback by my enthusiasm. He blushed a little bit, making the silence becoming more awkward, while it lasted. The boy with the dark unruly hair next to him finally put away his wand and put out his hand.

"Hi, I'm Harry Potter." He said almost relieved.

0000 () 0000

I hope you like this chapter. Don't be afraid to review it or send me corrections.


	3. Close meeting

So yes, Chapter 3 is up. I finished it up a couple of days ago and I couldn't find a way back into the site. Today I finally found it and I was relieved to give my new readers a new chapter to be excited on.

Offcourse all the characters belong to J.K. Rowling, except for Serpentia Malfoy, who is mine.

**Some information about my character**

Serpentia Malfoy is the first born of the Malfoys. She is 20 years old, has long blonde hair, is about 5'7 (170cm) and has a very slender build. She is very open minded about everything. She can read people's minds by touching them (skin on skin). She's also good with flying on a broom, she can summon her wand with out words and without anyone paying attention. She even has visions about the future, but they aren't always with so much detail. Even though she hates her family name, she feels that she needs to protect her younger Draco.

0000 () 0000

**A Strange Connection**

**Chapter 3**

**Close meeting**

0000 () 0000

I looked at him, carefully assessing my next move. I looked him straight in the eye and said carefully: "Yes, I know. I knew it, when I came in contact with Ron. I hope that you don't find me rude or anything. But I prefer not to touch you, it comes with difficulties when I do. I hope you don't mind, I can't really explain it."

"That's because you have a gift, a pretty rare gift. When you touch someone, you can instantly read their memories and minds, don't you?" A big man with a beard was walking towards us, finally stopping behind Harry and Ron and laying his big hands on each of the boys shoulders.

"Euhm, yes, that's right. It wouldn't be wise to make any physical contact with Harry. If I get caught again, they would torture me until they find out what I know." I met Harry's gaze and he nodded in understanding.

"Okay, I bet this lady needs some rest. So let's give her some space." He chuckled and walked away.

"I think you can get some clothes from Ginny, if she doesn't mind giving it to you." Ron still got that embarrassed glow on him, that made me giggle a bit.

"Oh, that won't be necessary. I took my bag with me, so it must be here somewhere." I said confident and glanced over to Ms and Mr Weasly. I decided that I should thank them and walked over to the both of them.

I bowed slightly when I was in front of them and said: "I'm sorry for causing so much trouble in your household. That was never my intention and I want to thank you so much for giving me such good care, even though I come from a family you detest so much."

"Nonsense, my girl. Your family may not be one of our favorite's, but that never means we don't help a fellow witch in need." Molly said, making sure she spoke first, because she knew that her husband wouldn't be so forgiving.

My cheeks burned with a deep blush as she hugged me and I felt relieved when I felt the concern for me.

"I think that I will go outside. My bag is still out there somewhere." I said when she let go of me.

"Okay, my dear. But let me take care of your clothes. It'll probably will just be in the way outside. You just be careful with your head." She said with a smile.

I only nodded and opened the backdoor for the second time. The sun shone brighter then the first time and I shielded my eyes for the bright light. Because the light was so bright, I couldn't see where I was going and bumped into someone causing me to fall backwards. I was caught and a shadow fell upon me. I blinked a couple of times and before I knew I was staring into the same blue eyes as the previous night.

"It was you, who caught me, yesterday." I said softly.

"Yes, it was. Are you making a habit of this? Not that I'm complaining." He said with a smile.

"You're one of the twins, aren't you?" I asked, realizing that I saw him before.

"Again yes, but I'm the better looking half." He said with a wink.

"Uhm, could you help me get up?" I said and I realized that I felt a blush creeping up.

"I could, but why should I?" He said with a grin.

"Aren't I getting a bit heavy for you?" I asked surprised by his answer.

"No, you're as light as a feather." He smiled even more brightly and lifted me up in his arms. In surprise I wrapped my arms around his neck, causing to make contact to his skin. His thoughts were kind, a bit flirtatious, but his memories were missing something. Pranks and jokes were half unfinished. I tried to go deeper but the deeper I came the more half memories I came across. A gasp made me aware that I was digging to deep and let softly go of his skin.

"Oh, god. I'm so sorry! I shouldn't have.." I softly apologized, looking away.

"Don't... worry." He said weary as he gently put me down. He still had an arm wrapped around me as he wobbled on his feet.

"Are you alright?" I whispered softly as I wrapped an arm around him.

"You almost got accepted for the National team in America?" He asked still sounding weary.

"How? You can't!" I gasped and looked him straight in the eye.

"It's to bad, that you've got all those bad ones clouding over your good memories." He mused with a soft smile while his eyes began to droop.

"Come on, don't fall a sleep." I said strict as I gently touched his neck. I could see that to many memories from me were hovering over his own and I gently removed them one by one. As I let him go, he sighed softly and looked at me with clear blue eyes.

"That was new." He said with a big smile and winked.

"How did you do that?" I asked surprised.

"Do what?" He asked curiously.

"You just read my thoughts! As far as I know nobody has that same gift." I said amazed.

"I didn't, you showed me those kind of things." He said almost offended.

"You! I!" I said baffled and tried to get out his half embrace.

"Seri, come on. I don't.." He tried to finish his sentence but as soon as I heard my old nickname, I turned around quickly and pushed him further away.

"Don't ever call me that again!" I said angry and started walking toward the cornfield.

Without warning me he took my hand and apologized softly. I stopped, realizing that he hadn't spoken to me directly and turned around slowly. The twin was looking at me with shame and anticipation as he kept stroking my the back of my hand with his thumb. The sensation was different somehow as he kept touching me.

"You know, you could just summon your bag with your wand." He said after a while when he found out that I was still looking for my bag in my thoughts.

"I don't have it on me. This isn't the sort of clothing I typically wear, you know?" I pointed out with a smile.

"So, now you're mocking my old pajamas?" He asked amused and pointed slightly at the big red "F" on the left side of the pajama.

I glanced down slightly and I wondered why I hadn't noticed it before. "So, you're Fed." I simply stated.

"Yes, the one and only." He said while he let go of my hand and got out his wand.

"What are you're going to do?" I said alarmed when I saw his wand.

"Getting your bag back, of course. Does it have an particular name or can I just say "Serpentia's bag?" He asked with a serious face.

"Uh, no it doesn't have an particular name, but." I couldn't finish my sentence, because Fred immediately said the Accio spell.

"Accio, Serpentia's bag." He simply stated, as soon as he said it something rustled in cornfield.

I caught a glimpse of the silver material of my bag, before it knocked Fred of his feet. I quickly caught it, causing it to simply fall down relaxed. I walked to Fred who still was lying on the ground and looked down on him. "As I was saying, but it has a protective spell to whoever calls for it will attack them, unless you are the owner of the bag." I smiled when he frowned at me.

He got at and rubbed the spot where my bag hit him. "Good thing, it's not a suitcase or something. That would've really hurt. But what the hell is in there?" He asked while he rubbed his head again.

"Just stuff. Clothing, food, money, books. You know, stuff." I said with a smile as I shrugged. I opened my bag, ruffled through it and took out my wand. It was made of slender elm wood while the handle was silver with a green snake imprinted in it. I turned it around, just to make sure that it wasn't broken or anything as I noticed that Fred was staring at it.

"You're sure that you've never been to Hogwarts?" He asked suspiciously

"No, if I did, we would have known each other, right?" I said while I glanced at him.

"Maybe, but I doubt it, because you would've been in Slytherin and I would be in Griffindor. Those two don't get along, you know." He said with a shrug.

"Who says that I would've been in Slytherin? I never got sorted remember? You think I would be in Slytherin, because all Malfoys have been in Slytherin." I said accusingly and nudged him with my wand.

"Yeah, but your wand has the same colors as the Slytherin house." Fred pointed out.

"So, what if it does? I happen to like snakes and silver, there's nothing wrong with that. You wouldn't happen to like the colors red and golden, just because you happened to be in Gryffindor, would you?" I asked him and nudged him again with my wand.

Before he could answer me someone yelled: "Expelliarmus!" and my wand flew out of my hand. Fred and I both turned around to see who had cast the spell, only to find that George was standing there with a warned expression on his face.

"George, what's the meaning of this?" Fred yelled and stormed towards his other half.

"She was pointing her wand at you! What was I supposed to do? She could have killed you!" George yelled back at his brother.

"We were just talking. There's nothing wrong with that." Fred explained as he wanted to snatch my wand out of his hand. He realized that the wand wasn't there and asked George with a warning: "Okay, were is it?"

"I just had it a minute ago!" George said angry.

"Uhm, boys. Stop your fighting. I already got my wand back." Serpentia said calming.

Both of the twins turned towards her and saw that she had her wand in her right hand.

"How did you do that?" Fred asked surprised.

"The both of you weren't paying attention, so I could just call my wand back." I said and flipped my hair backwards.

"You called it back? Without your wand?" George said alarmed and pointed his wand at me again.

"Yeah, but it works only when nobody is paying attention and my wand is where I can see it. That's the only spell that works." I said with a shrug and put my wand back in my bag. "But it also drains a lot of energy, so I'm going to lie down a bit." I walked past them, back to the Burrow.

"It's very rare that those two are fighting." A voice said from the side. I stopped and looked, only to find that the girl with the red hair was standing there.

"Really?" I asked with a smile.

"Yeah, but I'm Ginny by the way." Ginny said as she put out her hand.

I shook it gently and I knew she liked me a little. "Hi, nice to meet you." I said simply. Numerous things came up in my mind portraying her feelings towards me and towards someone. I could feel my heart pounding, I had seen to much. I let go of her hand abruptly and looked at her.

"I'm sorry, if I had known. I wouldn't have shook your hand. This makes things complicated, very complicated. I'm sorry." I walked past her, into the house, ignoring everyone and walking straight into the room I've woken up to, closing the door.

I sat onto the bed, closing my eyes for a second, trying to get away from the pounding in my head. This was too much, too much information and too much danger. I had to get away, away from Harry and the Weasly's. Before I could made the decision, the decision was already made. A sound made me look up and saw Mrs Weasly standing there with a concerned look.

"Are you alright, dear?" She said carefully.

"Yeah, just got a major headache. Guess I hit my head harder then I expected." I said rubbing softly on my temple hoping the headache would just go away.

"The healing isn't finished so maybe it's better if you just go to sleep." She said with a smile.

"Yeah, I wish I could. I'm wide awake and..." My sentence was cut of when Mrs Weasly whispered a spell under her breath. "Somnus suavis." She whispered and small white flakes came out her wand and covered me.

I could feel my limbs relaxing and a heavy weight fell over my mind. I could barely keep my eyes open and softly fell onto the mattress. Mrs Weasly tucked me in, making sure that I was laying comfortable. "I'm sorry, my dear. But it's best if you sleep for a couple of hours, so we can figure a few things out."

0000 () 0000

God, the chapters are getting longer and longer. I hope you don't mind. The actual story is about 22 pages long, so I have to chop them up story by story. And I hope that it won't effect the flow of the story as you are reading them. Let me know if it does. Oh, and if you don't mind: Please review them and/or point out any mistakes I made that I missed.

Thank you so much!


	4. Late Night Discussions

So yes, Chapter 4 is up. This took a bit longer then intended to. I couldn't get into the flow in the story, because I changed so much in the previous chapters.  
Offcourse all the characters belong to J.K. Rowling, except for Serpentia Malfoy, who is mine.

**Some information about my character**

Serpentia Malfoy is the first born of the Malfoys. She is 20 years old, has long blonde hair, is about 5'7 (170cm) and has a very slender build. She is very open minded about everything. She can read people's minds by touching them (skin on skin). She's also good with flying on a broom, she can summon her wand with out words and without anyone paying attention. She even has visions about the future, but they aren't always with so much detail. Even though she hates her family name, she feels that she needs to protect her younger Draco.

0000 () 0000

**A Strange Connection**

**Chapter 4**

**Late Night Discussions**

0000 () 0000

It was pitch black when I woke up. At first I was afraid that I had a blindfold on so I touched my face and realized that wasn't the case. After a few minutes my eyes adjusted and I could see soft moonlight through one crack. I crawled over the bed toward the crack and peered through it. It was night and I realized that I had slept all day. I finally noticed that my headache was gone and slowly I unwrapped the bandages. I reluctantly checked my head and was relieved that my head wound was completely gone. I searched for my bag and was relieved when it was laying on the floor next to the bed.

I ruffled through it and found it beneath some clothes. I took it out and whispered: "Lumos!" The light shone brightly across the room. I decided fairly quickly that it was time to go and took a few clothes out of my bag. I undressed and put on some light jeans, sneakers, a black T-shirt with a muggle band on it and a black zipper sweatshirt. I folded Fred's old pajamas neatly after I made up the bed and laid them on the pillow

I tiptoed my way out of the house, making sure nobody heard me. I silently closed the backdoor and ran over the small patch of grass leading to the corn field. I sighed, mostly relieved, because staying there longer would have been complicated.

A snapping of a twig caused me to tense up and listened closely where the noise had been coming from. Someone or something was following me and they had no intention of hiding it. I turned around quickly so my hair whipped around making it land half onto my other shoulder.

"Are you leaving so soon?" Fred said with a grin. He walked up to me and around me ending at my side. "I like you. And your hair is gorgeous if you don't mind me saying."

Surprised by his sudden honesty I looked at him unsure while I was slightly blushing. It had been dark until that point. The clouds disappeared and the full moon shone brightly making my blush standing out of my pale skin. "You don't know anything about me so how can you like me already?" I asked bluntly.

He shrugged his shoulders and said: "I have a knack for people and our connection made a few things clear. It told me that your different from you parents and brother."

"Yes, I am. But that doesn't mean anything." I stepped closer to him, sticking my nose proudly in the air.

He chuckled a little and said: "You remind me of Ginny when you do that."

I wanted to say something when a couple of voices caught my attention. Fred had heard them sooner, grabbed me with his arm by my waist and pulled me into the corn field. He held me so close that I could feel his hipbones into my lower back. He wanted to cover my mouth but I gently pushed his arm out of the way.

I only said softly: "Sssttt.."

I felt him nodding and relaxing into my body, making sure he was holding me tight. The talking became louder, but not at the point that the words became audible. They were still whispers from far away. We both came aware that we're standing so close to one another, but neither of us took a step away from each other. When the voices died out, we both relaxed and finally he took a step backwards.

"So you wanna guess who those two were sneaking out at night?" Asked Fred with a wink.

"By the sounds of their voices, I reckon your brother Ron and Harry." I said casually, ignoring his flirty comment. "I guess Harry is growing restless with the idea that he is putting your family in so much danger. I guess I must do the same, before I cause your family trouble." I turned away from him, making sure that I faced away from the burrow.

Without a warning he grabbed my hand setting a wave of emotions and thoughts into my head. My heart skipped a beat and I could feel that my face was the color of a tomato. An image of my childhood became visible an whispers became audible again.

"Seri, what a beautiful young lady you've become." My father whispered, his hand placed softly on my shoulder. His hand removed the soft fabric that was laced over my shoulder. T

he image faded and I heard Fred gasp, he gently let go of my hand.

I turned around slowly with silent tears in my eyes. "I." I started with a whisper. "This never happened with anyone before. I'm sorry."

Fred seemed to recapture his nonchalance and smiled slightly. "Don't be. It's mostly my fault. I shouldn't have touched you." He spoke with uncertainty in his voice and looked away.

We both stayed silent for a while, both thinking of things to say to make it go away what just had happened. I stared at the stars for a while, but looked at him when he spoke again.

"How old were you went that happened?" He asked carefully, while he sat down on a big log that was lying there.

"I.." I started slightly taken aback with his question and realized that it was an honest question. I sighed slightly and sat beside him. "I was 8 or 9 when that happened. I didn't know at that time, that it was wrong. I was just a child, but when my mother found out it stopped. He was ashamed and wanted to take the pressure off, by sending me to the Salem Witches Institute. I never went back home, because I really had no reason to go back home. I kept contact with my family through letters each week and you can say that there was never a real family bound. I was an outcast, even at my school, but still I managed to finish my school. I was always daddy's little girl, but when he did what he did everything changed. Draco was just a little boy when it happened, so he didn't understand any of that. Our relation became deeper when I went to Salem and he always wrote to me every week. Draco isn't that bad once you get to know him, he doesn't know how to stop this so he just goes along. My mother and I are on good terms, but not as close as she is with Draco. I just want a place where I can fit in, you know."

He remained silent for a while, staring at the stars and when he looked at me again, he looked at me with worry: "I can't imagine what you must have been through. You had such little time to enjoy your childhood and that was taken away from you. I can't imagine what that must have been like."

I shook my head, smiling slightly and said: "Don't worry about it. Its in the past."

He looked away again and chuckled slightly, making me turn my head and looked at him baffled.

"Am I that amusing?" I asked irritable and pushed a lost strand of hair back.

He shook his head, turned at me and looked straight into my eyes while he said: "You just amaze me, you know that."

"I what?" I asked, realizing that he just inched closer towards me.

"You amaze me." He whispered softly while his head inched again closer.

I felt my lips become dry and my heart was pounding like crazy. I thought by myself: "Is this going to be my real first kiss?"

A cough caught both or attention and or heads turned simultaneously behind us. In the light of a wand was the angry face of Molly Weasly and the grinning face of George.

"I don't think that Angela would like it, if you hooked up with another girl. She seems the jealous type." George joked.

"GEORGE!" Molly Weasly yelled and turned to the twin standing behind her. "You! Now! To bed and not another word!"

George let out a little shriek and jumped back slightly by the sight of his angry mother, causing Fred and Serpentia to chuckle.

"And you two!" She said with a warning. "What are you two doing out of bed? It's the middle of the night!"

I sensed that Fred wanted to tell his mother, so I beat him to it and said: "I'm sorry, Mrs Weasly, this is all my fault. I didn't want to disturb your family any longer, so when I woke up, it seemed the right time to go. Your son was just trying to tell me, to stay a little longer. I woke him up, I guess."

"Okay." She said it thoughtfully, like she was trying to find out if I was lying or not. She looked at Fred for a moment who looked half ashamed and afraid of his mother. "Fred, go back to bed. We'll talk about it tomorrow." She said in a strict voice making Fred jump up and he walked as quickly as he could to the Burrow.

"And as for you, young lady. Like I said this morning, you don't have to go. You're even invited to the wedding of Bill and Fleur's. So I think they both appreciated if you stayed." Molly Weasly looked at me with determination.

"But why, they don't even know me! Why would they even want to consider the risk, when I get caught, I could be endangering your family? Why would you risk it?" I asked desperate silently standing up.

"Because I think you need a family, a real family." She touched my bare hand briefly and small images of her hopes for me were softly printed into my mind. She let go of my hand and left.

I stood there motionless, afraid what would happen if I moved. Small tears found there way across my cheek as I sat down again. I was crying, crying out of happiness, because she gave me hope that I could be loved. It took me a few minutes to gather up my emotions and when I did, I walked back to the Burrow. I closed the backdoor silently and walked softly to the same bedroom as before. I closed the door softly and instead of putting on the pajama again, I decided to sleep without changing and huddled under the blanket. I drifted in to a gentle sleep again.

0000 () 0000

God, the chapters are getting longer and longer. I hope you don't mind. The actual story is about 25 pages long, so I have to chop them up story by story. And I hope that it won't effect the flow of the story as you are reading them. Let me know if it does. Oh, and if you don't mind: Please review them and/or point out any mistakes I made that I missed.

Thank you so much!


	5. Early morning questions

So yes, Chapter 5 is up. This took a bit longer then intended to. I couldn't get into the flow in the story, because I changed so much in the previous chapters.  
Offcourse all the characters belong to J.K. Rowling, except for Serpentia Malfoy, who is mine.

**Some information about my character**

Serpentia Malfoy is the first born of the Malfoys. She is 20 years old, has long blonde hair, is about 5'7 (170cm) and has a very slender build. She is very open minded about everything. She can read people's minds by touching them (skin on skin). She's also good with flying on a broom, she can summon her wand with out words and without anyone paying attention. She even has visions about the future, but they aren't always with so much detail. Even though she hates her family name, she feels that she needs to protect her younger Draco.

0000 () 0000

**A Strange Connection**

**Chapter 5**

**Early morning questions  
**

0000 () 0000

When I woke up the next morning, the sweet scent of freshly baked bread found my nose and I heard my stomach make a disapproving noise. I got up and realized I was in the need of changing my clothes. I picked it up and reached in the bag, hoping to find some more suitable clothes to wear. The first thing I found was a pair of black jeans and a thin light blue sweater. I tossed my sweatshirt with zipper on the bed and after that my t-shirt. I got out of my light blue jeans and pulled as quickly as I could the black jeans on.

In the meantime I hadn't noticed that the door had been opened and that a person stood there for a few seconds. I pulled the sweater over my head, lifted my hair out of the sweater and turned around. At that time I found it strange that the door had been opened, especially that I remembered that I closed it the other night. I put the rest of my belongings in my bag and left it on the bed. I found the entire family at the dinner table, chatting and eating away.

Mrs. Weasly saw me and waved at me. "There you are, dear. Come on, take a seat. I hope there is still plenty of food for you."

I hesitated when the entire dinner table turned around to look at me. "Come on, don't be shy." She said this time a little forcefully, making it difficult for me to refuse. I walked up to her, took the seat she had pointed out for me and found myself between Ginny and Hermione.

Both girls just smiled at me, giving me encouraging look to the food that was laying on the table. I took two small buns, they were already open and I smeared them on both sides with chocolate butter. When I took one bite out one of the buns, I realized that I was really hungry, and continued to eat one bun after the other. The Weasley's were staring, but I didn't notice that until I was finished.

I blushed and said ashamed: "Guess, I didn't notice that I was really hungry."

Everyone on the table chuckled, making the situation less uncomfortable.

"It's good to see, that someone has the same healthy apatite as our Ronald." Mr. Weasly said joyfully.

It went quiet for a few seconds when Mrs. Weasley asked: "You went to Salem Witches Institute, right? How is it there on the other side of the world."

"Uh, yes. There is not much to say about it, except it's an girl's only school. Apparently they only take the best and the brightest students from America and sometimes they accept students from other countries. I was the only foreign student in my class year." I said thoughtful en hesitantly.

"And how many houses does the school has?" Mrs. Weasley asked really interested.

"Houses? The school doesn't have houses. You get split up in the third year, but that's only when you're good at a specific thing. As for me, I didn't get split up in to a specific class. I was good at Astronomy, Defence Against the Dark Arts, Divination and Flying." I said mildly confused about the houses they were talking about.

"So, you play Quidditch?" Ron asked enthusiastic.

"Yeah, I do. I was a chaser in our team. If I was an true American, I could even participate in the National team, but I could only practice with them every Wednesday afternoon. I learned a lot from them." I said like it was normal.

"The American National Quidditch team!" Most of the boys shouted and looked at me like I said something wrong.

"You practiced with Green, Klutz and Fedele?" George shouted with admiration, nudging his twin to get his attention. Fred just sat there silently, not looking up or acknowledging the fact what was practically been shouted across the table. He seemed distracted, but shot once and a while a glance at me.

"Yeah, nice people, but they weren't so keen with the fact that I was there. So after 2 practices I decided to stop and focused more on school." I said uncomfortable with a blush.

"You should try out for the English national team, I bet you get in." Bill said with a smile.

"No, I like Quidditch, but it's not what I want. I guess, I need to figure that out first." I sighed and was relieved when Mrs. Weasly offered me another cup of tea.

"And what was it like to be raised like a Malfoy?" It was Ron who asked the question, making everyone silent at the table.

"Ronald Weasly, don't ask rude questions!" Mrs. Weasly shouted.

"It's fine, Mrs. Weasly. I don't mind." I said with a smile. "My childhood is kind of a blur. I don't remember much, but my mother used to tell me story's. When Draco was born, most of the attention she gave me, went to him. My father was the one who taught me the things I needed to know. They eventually pushed me to hate everyone who wasn't a full blood, but I didn't work on me. So they'd stopped trying when I was 7 years old. The bound between my mother and my father was going downhill when I got older and older. At the age of 12 I was sent to Salem Witches Institute and I haven't returned to England until this summer. So, I don't exactly know what is like being raised like a true Malfoy. I always wore nice clothes, always had the books that I wanted and was always treated like a Malfoy. In America I was sent to another family each year, so I wouldn't have to travel back home." The table was quiet, each one staring at a different point on the table.

"But!" Mrs. Weasly said. "You are not at Malfoy Manor and you're not with them currently, so you've nothing to worry about. You can relax for a while." She put a hand on my shoulder to give me some courage.

Fred stood up, shoving his chair with a lot of noise backwards, staring at me like he was mad at me. He stormed out of the back door, leaving the entire room speechless.

"Wow, someone stepped out of bed with the wrong leg." Said George jokingly, but I could see the concern in his eyes.

"Ah, just give him some space. As for you, Serpentia, would you like to help out to clear the table" Mrs. Weasly asked me sweetly.

"Yeah, of course." I said with excitement.

The table cleared out, I helped with cleaning up and when I wasn't needed anymore I walked outside to get some fresh air.

0000 () 0000

God, this took me so long. This chapter still feels wrong to me one way or the other, put I can't seem to find the problem. Ah, well. Oh, and if you don't mind: Please review them and/or point out any mistakes I made that I missed.

Thank you so much!


	6. Past scars

So yes, Chapter 6 is up. I made again a few changes of my original story, but that will be explained at the end of this chapter.  
Offcourse all the characters belong to J.K. Rowling, except for Serpentia Malfoy, who is mine.

**Some information about my character**

Serpentia Malfoy is the first born of the Malfoys. She is 20 years old, has long blonde hair, is about 5'7 (170cm) and has a very slender build. She is very open minded about everything. She can read people's minds by touching them (skin on skin). She's also good with flying on a broom, she can summon her wand with out words and without anyone paying attention. She even has visions about the future, but they aren't always with so much detail. Even though she hates her family name, she feels that she needs to protect her younger Draco.

0000 () 0000

**A Strange Connection**

**Chapter 6**

**Past scars  
**

0000 () 0000

I wandered trough the corn field and wondered where Fred might have gone. Instead of finding Fred I found the crash site where the were still laying remnants of the broom. The broom was split in two and the tail was mostly burned off. I tried to fix it with spells, but the broom just turned into dust. Flashes of what happened that night made me lose my balance but felt two strong hands on my waist, keeping me steady.

"Seri! Don't! Go back, please!" A female voice pleaded behind a mask in the distance.

"Seri? What's the matter? Are you alright?" Another voice came in to reach. I felt my body being pulled towards the light and after blinking a couple of times, I looked in the blue eyes of Fred.

I looked at him confused, his face and clothes were all covered in mud and dirt and concern was in his eyes. "Are you alright?" Fred asked again.

"Yeah, I am. But you are really making a habit of this, aren't you?" I said while he wrapped me into a tight hug. I smelled his scent, mixtures of grass and spearmint. "What happened?" I asked confused.

"You were screaming and shouting while you were moving more into the swamp. I could barely reach you and you struggled quite a bit. We only got so dirty, because I bloody tripped over a stupid root." He pushed himself from me and looked into my eyes. "But what the hell happened?"

"I. I was trying to fix my broom with a few simple spells but it just turned to dust after a few spells. The next thing I knew was that I heard my mother calling out for me. I needed to get back, back to Malfoy Manor, but I didn't. I needed to do something, but I don't know what." I said thinking out loud. "I fled out of Malfoy Manor, got hold of one of my old brooms and somehow I found a way out of the security field. How could I get out? Why did I follow them? Why?" I said almost desperately, tears building up.

"Stop it. It's no use speculating. You'll figure it out somehow." Fred said encouraging, softly placing his hands on my face, letting his thoughts and feelings coming through to me. I relaxed a bit when I felt his concern and his encouraging thoughts for me. I closed my eyes and sighed relieved, but was slightly disappointed when his touch left my face.

"Sorry, I shouldn't have." He said half embarrassed and a slight blush covered his freckled cheeks.

"I don't mind." It was a whisper from my lips but by the redness of his blush, I guessed he heard me.

We both kept silent for a while, both not knowing what to say.

"Why did you storm outside, just now?" I asked him curiously.

He glanced at me but looked away again as soon as he could. I swallowed slightly when I saw his fierce expression and touched his arm slightly. I could feel rage building inside of him, most of them were focused on my father. I grabbed him by the arm and turned him slightly so he was facing me.

"Tell me what's bothering you." I asked him softly.

Many images came shooting by about my father and my mother about how they treated me. I let go of his hand when I saw myself with my naked back standing in the middle of the room.

"You saw me?" I asked shocked and turned away from me.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to. It was an accident." He said softly while he touched my shoulder as he tried to turn me around. "I won't let him hurt you again, I promise." He softly whispered.

I bit my lip, trying to figure out if I should tell him the truth. He noticed and searched my eyes for an explanation.

"What aren't you telling me?" He asked concerned.

I sighed and closed my eyes for a couple of seconds. "It wasn't him." I whispered softly.

"What?" He asked confused.

"It wasn't him who gave me these scars." I softly mumbled while I avoided eye-contact.

"Then who did?" He sounded angry while he shook me a bit.

"It doesn't matter. It's in the past. You can't do anything about it." I said on the verge of breaking down.

"Like, bloody hell I will! I will find that bastard who did this to you!" He yelled angry.

I could tell he was about to storm of to the Burrow. I grabbed him again by the arm, unaware of my feelings and memories that were pouring into his mind. His body relaxed and looked with a shocked expression at me. Before I could say or do anything, he wrapped me into tight hug. His concerned feelings brought me to tears and he let me cry for as long as it took. After a while my tears stopped falling and he realized me a bit. I looked up and stared into his eyes.

"Thank you." I softly whispered and gave him a small kiss on the cheek.

I could feel that he wanted to talk about it but I slowly shook my head. "Another time, Fred. Now I just want a warm shower." I said softly.

He nodded and smiled slightly while we walked back to the Burrow.

"What will your mother think, when we both get back covered with mud?" I asked mildly worried.

"We got into a mud fight?" He asked with a little wink which made me glad.

"Will she believe that?" I asked amused.

"I hope." Fred said amused but with a bit of fear.

We both walked to the Burrow and except for a few raised eyebrows no one said anything about it. We managed to get inside unseen by Mrs. Weasly. Fred slipped first into the shower, only to walk out of it with a towel around his hips, leaving me speechless. I remembered that I wouldn't want the same thing happen to me and I quickly got my bag out of the room. I took of my clothes, jumped under the shower and was relieved when the warm water hit my body. I washed the mud and the old bloodstains out of my hair and of my body.

I could only hear the streaming water and because of thatI didn't hear the door being opened and I screamed when the shower curtain was forcefully pulled away, leaving me fully exposed. I quickly crossed my arms in front of my chest and yelled to the person: "Would you mind!"

I looked around, only to find the man from the day before standing there with his wand pointing at me.

"Remus Lupin! Where are your manners!" I heard Mrs. Weasly yell in the door opening. She stopped dead in her tracks and looked at me.

"She is marked." Remus grumbled.

Mrs. Weasly got over her shock, walked in and handed me a towel. "We're still civilized and have manners." She said still angry.

"Get her dried off. Don't let her get dressed and then bring her downstairs." Remus grumbled again and turned towards Mrs. Weasly.

"Are you mad?" Mrs. Weasly gasped.

"The others need to see this, then we will decide what to do next." He walked out of the room, closing the door behind him.

"Oh my, oh my. This is not good, my dear. Dry yourself off." She said silently and walked also out of the door.

I dried myself off. I knew what they both saw and it scared me to go downstairs. I wrapped the towel tightly around my body and folded my arms around my body. I opened the door and I could feel my body trembling from anxiety and fear.

"Sir, you can't do this! It's none of our business!" I could hear Fred yelling at him.

As I slowly descended the stairs, I could feel all eyes on me. When I reached the last step of the stair, Fred approached me and whispered soflty: "I'm sorry for all of this. I tried to change his mind, but no luck."

I looked at him sad, shook my head slightly and said: "None of that matters anymore. This is just a matter of deciding to trust me or not."

"Drop the towel." Remus spoke with force.

"Excuse me?" I said in shock and stared at Remus Lupin who stood there rigid and with this arms crossed.

"Drop the towel." He said again as he walked towards me.

"I will not!" I said angry and even pulled the towel closer to my body.

Without hesitation he grabbed my bare arm, which made contact with his thoughts and memories. Visions of the moon, laughter with friends, a child and other dark images came into my mind. I could feel his presence slowly making their way into my memories and finally finding what he was looking for. I heard my own screams in the back of my mind and I could feel the pain all over again.

"You aren't supposed to be here! We don't want to teach a British cunt to play Quidditch! If you ever come here again we will teach you another lesson." A shout echoed through the empty walls of my mind and the sounds of a whip were even louder.

After all that, I heard sounds of tearing flesh and I looked in front of me. Remus Lupin was falling apart and transforming into something else. I blinked one time and there was a big human-shape wolf in front of me. He was growling, flashing his teeth making me to take a step back.

Without a warning the connection was broken and I stood with my back towards the others. The towel was gone and I was crying. My body was trembling and shivering. I felt exposed and ashamed. Without a warning I felt a warm blanket around my body and Mrs. Weasly came into my eye sight. She was talking to me but I couldn't figure out what she was saying. She wiped my tears off with a handkerchief and she was talking. I still couldn't hear her but another voice came in clearer.

"My dearest Seri, stop this. You know you don't have to, you know that, right?" A women's voice echoed in my mind.

"But mom, I need to get out of this house. I just don't feel save here anymore. I wish I could take Draco with me, but I can't and it hurts so much. He is still so young, to get caught up in his madness. I just can't stay here any longer, you understand, mom?" A younger me talked to my mother.

"Why not Beauxbatons Academy of Magic? That's so much closer to home than the United states." Narcissa asked desperately.

"Mom, I just can't, okay! Just approve this form, please? Just tell everyone that you sent me there." The younger me pleaded.

The voice stopped and another voice came in to range. Soothing images and thoughts washed in my mind like the sea, washing the bad memories away.

"Seri, do you hear me?" It was a male's voice that I didn't at first recognize.

"Seri, are you okay?" I blinked and Fred looked at me worried but content when I slightly nodded.

"Thank god." He sighed with relief.

"I'm tired." I mumbled softly.

"I know. I will tuck you under." He said playfully.

I smiled softly and it was getting harder and harder to keep my eyes open and the next thing I remembered I found myself in Fred's arms. The whole world fell away except for Fred who carried me trough the hall into my bedroom. He placed me gently onto the bed, even sat next to me, waiting for me to go to sleep.

0000 () 0000

Okay, my first intention was to be Lucius who gave her, her scars, but in the end it didn't feel right. He already molested her and gave her emotional scars and I didn't want him to become an even bigger monster. So I settled with the American Quidditch players, because I needed a bad guy/girl.

Thank you so much!


	7. Soft dreaming

Chapter 7 is up. It's a very short chapter, mainly because I wanted it to focus more on Serpentia and Fred, rather then to skip through it.  
Offcourse all the characters belong to J.K. Rowling, except for Serpentia Malfoy, who is mine.

**Some information about my character**

Serpentia Malfoy is the first born of the Malfoys. She is 20 years old, has long blonde hair, is about 5'7 (170cm) and has a very slender build. She is very open minded about everything. She can read people's minds by touching them (skin on skin). She's also good with flying on a broom, she can summon her wand with out words and without anyone paying attention. She even has visions about the future, but they aren't always with so much detail. Even though she hates her family name, she feels that she needs to protect her younger Draco.

0000 () 0000

**A Strange Connection**

**Chapter 7**

**Soft dreaming  
**

0000 () 0000

I woke up what seemed to be in the middle op the night with a sleeping figure next to me and by his scent, I could sense it was Fred. To be sure I took my wand quietly and whispered softly: "Lumos". His face grimaced when the light hit his face, as quickly as I could I whispered: "Nox" to make it become dark again. I realized that I was still naked underneath the blanket, so I got up very quietly and picked up my bag. I ruffled trough it and found a pair of knickers and my nightgown. I turned around, to make sure Fred was still sleeping and dropped the blanket. I bent down, picked up my knickers and put them on. I wiggled my way into my nightgown and silently slipped next to Fred under the covers. I immediately drowsed off and didn't wake until the next early morning. The weight of an arm was present and silently I turned halfway around, causing me to make contact with his skin. I could see what he was dreaming, but within his dream I stayed at a distance. I decided to break off the contact with his skin, making me move away from him. I wasn't paying attention to the size of the bed, so I fell off. I gave a surprised yelp, making Fred shoot right up and awake. He was grinning at me, when he saw me on the ground.

"That was kinda the nightgown I had in mind." He said simply while he offered his hand.

I could feel my cheeks burning, when I saw his eyes checking my nightgown.

"Are you staying there?" He asked this time amused.

"No, I'm not. I can get up on my own. I don't need you, you know." I said with pride in my voice.

"You know, I don't mind that you can read my mind. It's kinda nice, I've got no secrets. But if you want to stay on the cold floor." He said with a smile as he still had his offered hand hanging in the air.

I looked at him with surprise and for a moment I looked away. Just to think about what he had said, when I looked at him again, his smile was gentle and his eyes were sincere. With some hesitation I took his hand so he could help me onto the bed. I slipped again under the covers, relieved when the warmth of him embraced me. He turned to his side, supporting his head with hand and elbow deep into the pillow. Without any warning he pressed a small kiss against my forehead, making a new part of my bad memories visible. I could feel my body tense up, grabbing Fred by his T-shirt as I pressed myself firmer against him.

"It's alright. I'm here." I could hear him whisper and his warm breath against my forehead.

"Make it stop, please. I don't want to remember." I pleaded against his chest.

The dark images changed and I found myself staring at the younger versions of the twins, pulling a prank on they're younger brother Ron. I smiled slightly which Fred seemed to take that as a compliment. He showed me more pranks and I finally found myself laughing out loud with tears in my eyes.

"Thank you, Fred." I said thankfully while I looked him in the eye.

"No, problem." He whispered softly.

A flash of him kissing me came into my mind, making me blush again.

"I'm sorry." He muttered as he backed away not entirely breaking the contact between us.

I felt disappointed and whispered inside my mind: "Please, don't."

"Why not?" He whispered softly, looking unsure into my eyes.

"I didn't say anything." I whispered confused.

"Yeah, you did." He smiled knowingly. "You said: "Please, don't."

"I didn't actually say that. I was thinking it, that's a big difference." I whispered half annoyed.

"And I could hear you. So technically, you were talking to me in your mind." He said with a grin.

I opened my mouth to say anything but closed it when I didn't know what to say.

"So, would you mind if I kissed you?" He whispered politely.

"Yes, I do mind! You have a girlfriend!" I said insulted. In my mind I whispered very softly: "No."

He scooted closer and silently put his lips on mine. I struggled at first when he pulled me closer but when I felt the sparks flying in my mind I couldn't control myself and pressed my body against his. For the first time I felt free of my restrictions and I felt flustered when I could feel his hands discovering every inch of my body. I stopped kissing him when I felt his crouch pressing against mine and I could feel the throbbing of his penis.

"We can't." I whispered half out of breath.

"Why not?" He asked as he pressed his forehead against mine.

"We just met." I whispered as I could feel the blush on my cheeks.

He remained silent for a while but softly nodded as he came aware that it was just to soon. I snuggled closer to him, his hand between us, so I could hold on to him. He still pressed soft and tender kisses onto my forehead, which relaxed me a bit. After a few minutes I drowsed off again and fell into a warm and safe sleep.

0000 () 0000

Hope you liked it, even if it was a bit shorter than the other chapters.

Thank you so much!


	8. Ripped across the scene

Chapter 8 is up. A longer chapter for you to enjoy.  
Offcourse all the characters belong to J.K. Rowling, except for Serpentia Malfoy, who is mine.

**Some information about my character**

Serpentia Malfoy is the first born of the Malfoys. She is 20 years old, has long blonde hair, is about 5'7 (170cm) and has a very slender build. She is very open minded about everything. She can read people's minds by touching them (skin on skin). She's also good with flying on a broom, she can summon her wand with out words and without anyone paying attention. She even has visions about the future, but they aren't always with so much detail. Even though she hates her family name, she feels that she needs to protect her younger Draco.

0000 () 0000

**A Strange Connection**

**Chapter 8**

**Ripped across the scene  
**

0000 () 0000

The next time I woke up, I sensed that Fred was gone and I could hear many sounds coming from downstairs. I got up, and put some clean clothes on and walked downstairs. Ginny got sight of me and quickly dragged me back upstairs by one of my sleeves.

"The wedding is about to start, so you need to get dressed. Do you have something like a dress or something?" She asked stressed.

"I don't know, maybe, from last years ball, but I don't think it's suitable." I said thoughtfully.

I ruffled through the bag and grabbed it somewhere deep down in the bag. The light blue fabric slightly sparkled when the light hit the fabric. Ginny looked with great admiration at the dress and she nodded with approval. "Yes, that will do." She said with a big smile.

"Isn't it a bit too much?" I asked confused and was even more surprised when I saw Ginny shook her head.

"But the scars on my back. I don't want them to be seen." I pleaded softly.

"Don't worry, if you put on your dress. I will call Hermione, she is good with spells. I guess, she can hide them with a spell." She said enthusiastic and ran outside the room.

I sighed and started to undress , when I slipped into my dress, I silently waited for someone to close the zipper. Someone tugged at the zipper, making it go upwards and when it finally hit the end, I turned around. It was George who looked at me intensely and with curiosity.

Finally he spoke and said accusingly: "You know, I've never seen Fred this focused on a girl. What have you done to him?"

"Ehmm, nothing. I swear, George." I said slightly ashamed while I looked at the floor.

I heard him sigh and finally I could feel his finger lifting my chin up. The connection that was made, was different from his brother but pieces came together. The memories of Fred were always not quite finished and now I understood why. "Your the other piece." I said while I looked in George's eyes.

"I'm sorry." He said with confusion while he broke of the contact.

"I always thought Fred's memories weren't complete and now I know why. You're his other half. You share your most precious memories together from your past. He will never leave you, for a woman." I stated to make him see that he shouldn't worry.

"Can we continue with the preparations?" A voice said in the door opening.

It was Hermione and Ginny who looked impatient.

"Yeah, sure." George said, while he gave me a small nod and walked out the door.

"What was that all about?" Ginny said curious while she looked at me.

"He's just worried for his brother I guess. Me being a Malfoy and all." I said smiling ashamed.

"I think you proofed in the last few days that you're nothing like a Malfoy." Hermione said reassuring while she looked amazed by my dress.

I blinked at her a couple of times, before I realized that she was being sincere and I smiled lightly.

"Now, you wanted to hide your scars for a while?" Hermione asked nicely.

I nodded and turned for her, so she could focus on the part of my back. It took her a while to find the right spell and when it did, my back was tingling which made me smile.

"Thank you so much." I said excited and I wanted to hug her, but I realized that we both had so much bare skin.

"No problem." Hermione said with a smile, while she made her way back out.

"And now for you hair. I was thinking more a loose romantic style." Ginny said thoughtful.

I sat down and while Ginny was fiddling with my hair, I realized this was getting quite surreal. It took her 20 minutes for getting my hair the way she wanted it to be. And when she was done, she shoved a mirror into my hands so I could look at the results. My hair was in a loosely knot, resulting that a few loose strands hair were framing my face. It was beautiful and felt a little blush creeping up. "Thank you so much!" I said thankfully while I looked her in the eyes.

"No, problem." She said with a wink. "Now come on, the wedding is about to start."

We walked downstairs and the only one who was still there was Harry. He was waiting for Ginny and as soon as she looked at him, he smiled nervously and stood up more straight. "Ladies." He said with a big smile and offered both of his arms. Ginny and I both took one arm and walked straight to the area where the wedding was held. Ginny told me I had to take a seat at the very end, because I wasn't part of the family and I told her it was no problem. I took a seat at the end in the left corner.

The ceremony was small but beautiful. But somehow I couldn't quiet enjoy it as a strange feeling crept into my stomach. And when it was almost over I slipped out of the tent. I sneaked further away and when I finally couldn't hear the music or the cheers I stopped and looked at the night sky. I could feel my mind slip away in a transient state and my body floated slowly a few inches above the ground. I could feel my mouth moving, but I couldn't hear the words. My mind clouded over and an image of a string was snapped in two. Noises of a battle and a scream echoed through my head. I could feel the ground beneath my feet and a light breeze brought me back to reality.

It was still silent and knew within an instant that I had to go back to the wedding. When I got back, the party had already started and Bill and Fleur were dancing their first dance. I mingled with the crowd and I finally saw Fred across the room. I couldn't suppress my smile, because he looked so handsome. When he got nudged by George he looked my way, making me blush even more and looked away.

My heart was pounding and when I felt his hand slipped into mine it started pounding faster.

"You look.. beautiful!" He said with a big sigh and when I looked at him, he was blushing slightly.

We stopped talking after that and when a image of us dancing came into his mind I simply nodded. He took me out to the dance floor, entwined his arm around my waist so he could pull me close. A slow waltz brought us to a calm and steady rhythm. We where dancing so close to each other that I could swear that we where just one person.

"Seri?" His gentle thought, cut through all my fears, making me realize that I wasn't relaxed.

"Sorry, my mind runs out of me sometimes." I thought and I chuckled lightly.

"I wanted to talk to you about something." He thought as gently as he could.

"That kiss shouldn't have happened?" I thought afraid.

"What? No! It has nothing to do with that. I want to kiss you many, many times., if you let me." He quickly thought, when he sensed that I was afraid that he regretted the kiss.

I tensed up when he pulled me even closer, his lips against my ear and when he whispered: "Don't you push me away. I care for you too much now, so please don't." I nodded only softly, making him press a soft kiss against my ear.

I tried to look at him, but he guessed my next action and pressed his lips onto mine. He caressed my back gently, while he was was exploring my mouth softly. I heard a few murmurs from the people around us, but Fred somehow managed to turn my attention back to him.

It became silent for a while, we both where lost in each others kiss, until people started screaming and pushing us away. We both snapped out of it and our lips parted. We looked what the rumor was all about and the first thing we both saw, was a death-eater angry approaching us.

"Your mother was worried about you! How dare you!" His slap surprised me, as I soon figured out that is was my father.

A red hand became visible across my face and before I knew Fred had already jumped between us and protected me from him.

"And even with a Weasly, how dare you! I thought I brought you up better than that!" He yelled angry and he pulled out his wand, pointing it exactly under Fred's chin.

"No! Father! This has nothing to do with him!" I yelled, pulling Fred closer to me, away from my fathers wand.

"Oh, but it does! I hope you have gathered enough information for us. Or this Weasly dies!" He roared and looked at me intensely.

"What? What are you talking about?" I yelled at him, tears filling my eyes.

He saw a chance to get a tight grip onto my arm and he pulled me closer, away from Fred. "You didn't think that we would let you escape that easily?" He whispered loudly so Fred could hear.

"No.. you wouldn't.. you didn't... I don't remember..." I whispered surprised as I tried to overcome the shock.

"Ah, did I hit you to hard with my spell. What a silly girl you are." He mused loudly into my ear, making me struggle even further away from you.

"Now, my girl. You're going to make a choice, right now. Or your coming with me and this Weasly lives or this Weasly dies and I will take you with force." He said amused, while he still pointed his wand at Fred.

I looked at Fred, who looked at me with disbelief and I could only shook my head at him. I knew what he was thinking and it wasn't true. This was never my intention. I pushed my father's arm down and said: "Fine, just let me say goodbye to him and we'll be off." He grunted only and put away his wand. I quickly walked to Fred and grabbed his hands firmly. I felt that he wanted to get away from me and his thoughts told me the same.

"Fred, stop. This isn't what you think!" I whispered intensely and looked straight into his his eyes. He wanted to speak, but I pressed my index-finger against his lips. The rest of what I had to say, I just thought. "Fred, listen to me! This isn't what it looks like! I guess I bumped my head so hard, that I can't remember what he's talking about. I never knew about his plans until now, but I got kinda suspicious when I could get away that easily. But I don't have done it any other way or else I didn't have met you. You were fantastic, Fred Weasly. I never thought I would feel so much for a single person. Listen, if I never see you again.."

Fred struggled, his thoughts struggled with the idea that he would never see me again.

"Please, let me finish. I wanted to say, that I love you so very much. I wished we could have met under different circumstances instead of this war. I never could have imagined that I ever would have met such a wonderful family like your own. And I wanted to thank you for everything you've done for me."

"There's got to be a different way?" He asked me softly pressing his forehead against mine. I only shook my head softly and looked him in the eyes. He looked sad and I wished silently that he wasn't.

"Well, I am. Can you blame me? I've never met someone like you. I never felt this connected to another person."

"Don't lie." I thought softly. "You've got George."

"But that's different." He thought confident and I nodded softly to his answer.

"Will you just say goodbye! It's not a tea-party!" I heard my father yell with impatience making me cringe.

I told Fred a few other things before I was roughly being pulled away by my hair. The connection with Fred was broken and I heard him grunting with disapproval.

My father pulled me extremely to him and whispered to me with a sneer in his voice: "Say goodbye to him, you will never ever see this boy again!"

0000 () 0000

Hope you liked it. Please review and point out any mistakes I've made that would help me so much, to improve my writing.

Thank you so much!


	9. Chaotic home coming

With a shocked expression I looked one more time at Fred before my father used his apparition and we stood once again in Malfoy Manor. My father let go of me and I was embraced into a tight hug by my mother. I felt her worries about me when she touched me, but I still pushed her away.

"How dare you?" I yelled out of the tops of my lungs. "Why couldn't you leave me alone, like you did for the past 6 years? Why ruin my life again? I was finally being able to feel loved for once!"

His slap was unexpected and it made me took a step backwards. His glare was fierce and cold, while his hand still hung in midair.

"How DARE you, to talk to ME like that!" He roared. "I raised you better then to fool around with a dreadful Weasly-boy!"

"Don't you talk about Fred like that! You don't know anything about him and his family! I choose his above ours any day!" I yelled angry and turned his back on him.

"WHY YOU, UNGRATEFUL LITTLE BITCH! I SHOULD HAVE KILLED YOU RIGHT THERE AND THEN IN THE SKY. NOBODY WOULD HAVE NOTICED YOU FROM MISSING!" He roared again while he grasped my hair and pulled me down to the floor.

"Honey, sweetheart. Calm down." Mother came rushing by his side and calmed him down with a few whispers. She glanced only once at me, but I could see the sad smile on her face that she was also displeased with me. Father let go of my hair and walked away with mother. I lay on the cold floor for a couple of minutes. The cheek that he hit felt warm and painful. I got up and walked upstairs to my own room.

When I finally reached my room, I opened it slowly and found it in the same state as I left it. It felt strange to be here again, it felt only a couple of minutes ago that I saw a chance of escaping. But thinking back at everything I knew that it was all a big set-up. I walked inside and closed the door silently, leaning against it.

A soft hoot caught my attention and I saw my small black owl in his cage, waiting patiently. His cage was open, so was one of my windows which I guessed my mother had opened to make sure that my owl "Night" could get his own food. I walked over to him and got him out of his cage. He flew instantly on my shoulder and nuzzled up against me. I gently stroked his feathers, which resulted that in that he closed his eyes in enjoyment. I sensed that he was hungry, so I sent him on his way to catch some mice. When he left me I was alone again and eventually sat on he bed, staring into space.

A soft knock on my door brought me back and at first I was afraid that it was my father. I felt relieved when my brother peeked his head through the door opening.

"Mother told me that you came back." He said with a small smile walking in and closing the door behind him.

"Hardly voluntary, I might add." I said with a sneer and looked at him while I got of the bed.

He snickered mildly, walked up to me and gave me a big hug. "I've missed you." He whispered softly.

"I've missed you too, little brother." I said with a smile and wiped a small tear out of the corner of my eye.

He let go of me and looked confused at the dress. "What's with the dress, sis?" He asked mildly amused.

My face fell and I turned my back on him revealing my scarred back. The charm stopped working when we reached Malfoy Manor and even my own family knew nothing about them. And I knew the moment that I turned my back on my mother to yell at my father she saw them.

"Oh my god, sis. Are you alright?" Draco asked worried while he reached out planning to touch me.

"Don't, Draco. They're old scars, inflicted to me many years ago. And I was just enjoying a party when our father forced me to come home." I said with sadness and I looked at him, while he was trying to figure out where my scars came from.

"Who did it? I will personally take care of it. Did those kids do that on that American school?" He asked with anger in his voice, while he started pacing.

"Draco, leave it. It's none of your concern. The wounds have healed, they're nothing but bad memories now." I gently reassured him that I was alright.

Draco looked at me thoughtful, but relaxed when he saw my reassuring look.

"How have you been?" I asked softly but concerned as I took his hand in mine. He shrugged only once, to tell me that he was fine.

"Don't lie to me, Draco. You know you can't." I said while I pushed a strand of hair out of his face.

He just let his shoulders hang and let out a big sigh, to let me know that I could sift through his memories. He took me back through all the years of Hogwarts and what had happened to him. After that I let go of his hand and looked at him with a strict glance.

"Some of the things you really deserve, you know that?" I asked him and when he gently nodded I gave him a big hug. "Your heart is in the right place, but your head is really in a big mess, sweetheart." I whispered softly in his ear.

"I've missed you, Seri." He muttered softly while his hug became tighter.

We jumped apart when we heard a firm knock on the door, but we relaxed when we saw that is was only our mother. She closed the door gently and when she reached us, she gently pulled us into a tight hug.

"My sweethearts, finally together again." She only whispered softly. I felt her happiness, but also her worries and things that still had to come.

I pushed her away and said angry: "No, I will not tell _him _what happened in that house, I will not. You'll just have to kill me, I will not tell anything. I will not risk his life, father told me he would be save, that he wouldn't be harmed!"

"Honey, if you don't, you'll risk our family." She pushed Draco gently aside and laid her hand on my bare shoulder.

"You chose this! You chose to follow him, now you're going to tell me that it's my choice to save our family? Because I won't! His family is worth it, they treated me with the utmost respect and gave me love when I was with them. I will not turn my back on them, I promised him that his family would be save. That I wouldn't tell _him _where Potter was, or where the rest of his family is for that matter. I will not break my promise!" I yelled at her while I pushed her away again.

"Just tell me if you touched him." She pleaded softly.

"I didn't." I said confident and turned my back on her.

"You never told me anything." She whispered silently as she traced one of my scars.

"You wouldn't have stopped it, even if you knew." I spat back at her. "I never belonged in this family and he took the time to let me know that."

"Honey, I." She began but closed her mouth when she couldn't find the words.

"Don't bother, mother. I learned so much at Salem, that I put all of that behind me. So, I don't need comforting words or pity hugs. I just want this war to be over with, so that I can lead my own life." I huffed and crossed my arms in front of my chest.

"Then I'm sorry for what's going to happen next. I wish there could be another way, but you're not giving us another choice." She stated serious. "You will remain in your room, you will get 1 meal a day and you will only come out when you are requested to do so."

Draco remained silent and shot glances of confusion towards me. He tensed up when mother spoke to him: "Now Draco, let's give Seri time to think about this." She softly spoke and dragged him out of the room.

"I hope you'll change your mind after a few days." She softly uttered those words before she closed the door.


	10. Childhood Memories

Chapter 10 is up. And I promise you that the other chapters will soon follow. I finally finished the story and it only needs to be cut up into chapters, so be patient. I know that the song didn't exist within the Harry Potter timeline, but bare with me. I never found another suitable song.  
Offcourse all the characters belong to J.K. Rowling, except for Serpentia Malfoy, who is mine.

**Some information about my character**

Serpentia Malfoy is the first born of the Malfoys. She is 20 years old, has long blonde hair, is about 5'7 (170cm) and has a very slender build. She is very open minded about everything. She can read people's minds by touching them (skin on skin). She's also good with flying on a broom, she can summon her wand with out words and without anyone paying attention. She even has visions about the future, but they aren't always with so much detail. Even though she hates her family name, she feels that she needs to protect her younger Draco.

0000 () 0000

**A Strange Connection**

**Chapter 10**

**Childhood Memories**

0000 () 0000

The room became dark and silent again and I realized that it probably will only get worse and worse. I felt tears welling up and I bit my lip just from holding them back a little longer. I failed and felt the tears streaming down my face. The teardrops fell onto the soft fabric of the dress and because I didn't want it to became even wetter, I ungracefully tugged at the zipper and managed to pull it down. I slipped out of the dress and found some sweatpants and one of my hoodies in my own closet. I huddled up in one of my big chairs and opened one of my secret hatched in the wall. I took out what Muggles called an Ipod, a device were you could put on music files and play them where ever you are. I pressed play and was surprised when a song called "Remembering You" from "Steven Curtis Chapman".

_I__found__You__in__the__most__unlikely__way  
But__really__it__was__You__who__found__me  
And__I__found__myself__in__the__gifts__that__You__gave  
You__gave__me__so__much__and__I_

I

_wish__You__could__stay  
but__I'll,__I'll__wait__for__the__day_

The soft melody rocked me into a soft sleep. I saw him. I saw Fred. He was talking to George and the rest of his family, but only for a second George glanced directly at me and looked down. It seemed all to real and before I could stop myself, I whispered softly: "Fred." I saw him tense up, he stopped talking and turned around slowly. The image faded and I found myself again in the darkness.

Hot tears escaped from my eyes and all I could was scream: "Why?" I sat down, embraced my knees with my arms and let myself cry into them. I cried for a few minutes, until a heard a silent whisper calling: "Seri.." I lifted up my head, wiped the tears out of my face and saw only a glimpse of blue eyes and red hair.

"Fred!" I called out and his image became a bit clearer. He was smiling, it was a sad smile, but he was smiling none the less.

He whispered only: "How?" before disappearing again. It was a question that I couldn't answer, I didn't even now that it was possible. I tried to reconnect to Fred multiple times, but didn't know where to start, until I was so tired that I gave up. The dreamless sleep came and when I woke up, I was tucked into bed. My Ipod was laying on my nightstand and I wondered why it hadn't been destroyed by some one.

"You know, you should be more careful with your things." The voice of Draco came from a corner in my room. He silently slipped out of the shadows and leaned gracefully against on of my bed pole's.

"And you shouldn't be in here, at all." I warned him as I sat up straight.

"Your my sister, I can do as I please. I wanted to talk to you, last night, but I found you uncomfortable sleeping into your chair. I merely laid you in a more comfortable situation." He shrugged as he was walking towards the door.

"Draco, I'm sorry." I started and was surprised when he sighed loudly and crawled onto the bed, wrapping his arm around me.

We sat there a few minutes quietly staring in front of us. He started: "Remember how it used to be? How you wrapped your arms around me when I couldn't sleep. I guess I wonder how it became the other way around?"

I chuckled slightly and gave him a nudge. "Your not telling me that I still need to protect you for the boogeyman, do you?" I said playfully and looked at him.

He looked at me thoughtfully, but his face became more gentle after a few seconds as he nudged me back: "Nah, don't bet on it."

"Do you think I need protection?" I asked him carefully and I felt him tense up. "I guess I do." I merely sighed.

"Where is that guy you swore to protect? He should be protecting you." He grumbled and pulled me closer.

I shook my head. "No, he and his family has other things to worry about, then a mere Malfoy heir." I sighed and snuggled into his blouse.

"Then he's not worthy of your love. Just forget him." He serious stated and looked down at me.

I looked at him for a second but looked away again and shook my head. "You don't understand, Draco. We had a connection, we still do. I saw him yesterday-night in my dreams. He was there but then again he wasn't. I just saw his eyes, a bit of his smile and his hair, but I knew it was him." I softly spoke as a tear escaped from my eyes and fell onto his blouse.

"You muttered his name, twice, I might add." Draco said plainly.

"Did I?" I asked softly and blushed.

He remained silent for a while and as I looked up at him, he shot me a disapproving glance.

"I knew, you would disapprove." I said and looked down again.

"Can you blame me?" He said and sighed deeply.

I only shook my head and said: "No, I don't blame you. But I kinda wish Granger was here, so she could punch you once again."

He grunted. "That's all that you can remember from my letters?"

"No, you never told me about that. I guess I know why." I said and chuckled lightly.

He remained silent for a couple of minutes and I could see that he was thinking really hard to figure it out. I noticed at one point he held onto his breath, looked at me and had this look in his eye. "She didn't.." He exclaimed ashamed.

"Well, not in words to be exact." I chuckled.

"She's gonna pay for that one." His anger scared me and I laid gently my hand on his.

I held my breath when images of his anger and ashamed memories flooded into my mind. His whole body tensed up when I gently stroked his hand. He looked at me and I wanted to say something, but we were interrupted by a slamming door. I let go of him while he slides off my bed.

"Draco, leave!" Father was standing in the doorway with a stern look in his face.

Draco shot me a last glance as he walked out of my room. My father stared at me intensely with an irritated look in his eyes as I stared back at him I could feel a feeling shifting in the back of my mind. Father broke off the eye contact and closed the door silently.

Now I had realized that I had spoken about my time with the Weasley's and I realized that even my own brother couldn't be trusted. I bit my lip for a few seconds, just to get the frustration out of my system. I realized that it wouldn't be possible to sent a letter or even communicate through fireplaces to warn the Weasley's or even Harry Potter. I couldn't even began knowing what my family was planning for me.

0000 () 0000

Hope you liked it. Please review and point out any mistakes I've made that would help me so much, to improve my writing.

Thank you so much!


	11. Inflicted Pains

Chapter 11 is up. And I promise you that the other chapters will soon follow. I finally finished the story and it only needs to be cut up into chapters, so be patient.  
Offcourse all the characters belong to J.K. Rowling, except for Serpentia Malfoy, who is mine.

**Some information about my character**

Serpentia Malfoy is the first born of the Malfoys. She is 20 years old, has long blonde hair, is about 5'7 (170cm) and has a very slender build. She is very open minded about everything. She can read people's minds by touching them (skin on skin). She's also good with flying on a broom, she can summon her wand with out words and without anyone paying attention. She even has visions about the future, but they aren't always with so much detail. Even though she hates her family name, she feels that she needs to protect her younger Draco.

0000 () 0000

**A Strange Connection**

**Chapter 11**

**Inflicted pains**

0000 () 0000

The first time I was taken out of my room was 5 days later. Off course I had been let out of my room to go to the bathroom, but always with a guard. Mostly it was my mother or Draco. They seldom talked to me and when they did, they always pleaded me to spill my secrets. Those little trips gave me an opportunity to look around. It took me more and more effort to go to the bathroom and by the time I was back in my room I was exhausted. I lost a few pounds and my stomach kept me awake all night, because I was so hungry. Each day I got food only in the afternoon and a large water jug with a glass. I suspected that the water was contaminated and knew that father would use veritaserum to get behind my secrets. From my classes I knew that only with an antidote or using occlumency the serum could be resisted. I cursed myself for not paying enough attention to that class. The teacher even wanted a few of us to learn occlumency, but I turned it down.

But back to the main point. The first time I got out of my room, was also the first time that I saw my Aunt Bellatrix. She grinned at me, eying me up and down and gave me a tight hug.

"Oh, Cissa." She exclaimed exited and sweetly in my mother directions., while she stroked my hair. "You never told me she looks so much like you."

The hug was too tight and I was fighting to get some fresh air by pushing her away. Her smell was old, even a bit nasty, so I couldn't wait to get away from her.

She looked at me disappointed when she realized I was pushing her away.

"Now, now, my child. You don't love your auntie Bellatrix?" She said while she let go of me, but slung her arm around my shoulders.

"I don't know you!" I sneered and moved out of her arm.

The next thing I knew she pulled me backwards by my hair and her breath was just a bad as her smell. She put her wand under my chin and whispered into my ear. "Now, don't be so ungrateful, my child. If it wasn't for your dearest mother, I would've killed you along time ago."

I glanced once at her, but the look in her eyes told me everything I needed to know. When she touched me briefly when we hugged, I knew that this woman meant what she said. I swallowed slightly as she removed her wand and pushed me away.

I was standing in front of my father while Bellatrix stood behind me. Mother and Draco were standing by the wall on the left side of me.

"Now, we can do this the easy or the hard way. You can still chose." He spoke low and dangerous as he stared at me.

I just stared at him even straightening my back to him so I stood more taller.

"This is your last warning, my child. Chose it wisely." He growled this time, but when he saw I was still staring at him angry.

"Fine, have it your way." He roared as he cast multiple spells towards me. I could duck some, but in the end I got beat up pretty badly. Each time my father cast a spell I heard Bellatrix giggling like she was having fun. I ended up on the ground, blood trickling from my nose onto the floor as my whole body ached.

I heard his steps and as I looked up, I could see his disappointment in his eyes.

"We will do this to you until you give us exactly what we want." He grunted at me.

I could only smile at him and asked: "We? Your the only one who's casting any spells at me."

His expression changed and as he grabbed my hair, his eyes had only mock in them. He pulled me half upwards, his head inches to mine. "My child, the worst has yet to come. I'm being kind to you." He said with a grin.

"Kind? You call this kind? You never been kind to me. You always tortured me in some way. You know nothing of kindness." I spat at him, making my blood spat up against his face.

He pushed me back and while I was still sitting up straight, he hit me again in the face, making me fall on the ground. Sound of heels tapping on the floor made me realize that I had been knocked out for a couple of seconds. I glanced sideways and I could see mother by my father's side, they were arguing.

"Draco, take your sister back to her room." Father said to my brother who still stood by the wall.

He walked slowly, his hands into fists and his eyes were darting over the floor. As he reached me, he glanced a couple of times in my eyes, but looked away when I gave him an accusing look. He gave me a hand to help me up, but I pushed it out of the way. I slowly got onto my feet, ignoring the pain that was rushing through my body. I ignored Draco who carefully placed a hand under my arm as he guided me back to my room. In my room I tugged my arm back as I sat gently onto my bed.

"Do you need anything?" He asked careful.

"Just leave, Draco." I said irritated.

"But don't your wounds need some kind of tending to do?" He said again carefully as he stepped one step forwards.

"JUST LEAVE!" I yelled on the verge of breaking down.

I could see that he was afraid and he left quickly. I let myself fall backwards, onto the softness of my bed and dozed off. That night I dreamed again about Fred, but this time he was sleeping. I got closer, standing next to his bed. I stroked his hair lightly and smiled when he grimaced.

When I turned, ready to leave I saw George staring at me. I was planning to just walk away, but he asked softly: "You're just gonna leave?"

"I don't control this." I softly spoke.

"Who does?" He spoke as he sat up straight.

I couldn't answer him and remained silent.

"How often do you visit him in his sleep?" George asked softly.

"This is only the second time." I spoke sadly.

"And the first time being in the Burrow?" He asked.

I nodded only.

"You look beat-up." He stated.

"What do you expect?" I said while I shrugged. I flinched when the pain started up again and turned away from him.

"I need to tell him." He stood up, ready to wake Fred up.

"Don't. He will be only more worried if you tell him what happened. Just don't." I pleaded and stood in front of him.

"I promised I wouldn't tell them about your family. The least you can do is promise me, that you won't tell him what's happening to me. I can't protect him, your family or Harry if you do. Please, don't tell." I pleaded more softly as I heard a moan escaping from Fred's lips.

George looked away angry, he never held a secret for his brother, but on the other hand, he was afraid what Fred would do if he knew what was happening with her. He sighed softly and nodded only that he understood. "Just to protect him." He said softly.

"Thank you." I whispered softly, while I leaned in pressing my hand on his bare chest and kissed his cheek softly. I turned away after that, leaving George staring sadly at his brother who was fast asleep and returned to a vast dream state.

I woke up the next morning, covered under the blankets and I figured out that mother or Draco had put me under. I tried to get up, but groaned when waves of pain coursed through my body and I could only slump against the headboard. I closed my eyes, letting a few tears slip through my eyelids and breathed slowly in and out.

I wondered at how much more that I could take. This was only the beginning. I had to be strong so with a lot of pain I swung my legs over the edge of the bed and stood up. I collapsed onto my knees, but after a few minutes of gaining strength again I got up. I forced myself pacing around in my room, to get my mind off the pain I was feeling and after a few minutes which felt like hours I decided that this was my room and I could do anything if I wanted to.

I took my wand out of my bag and simply said: "Sana constare cella." A ripple of gold became a little visible and stretched across the room, sticking to the walls and ceiling before disappearing. I puffed once and smiled softly. I decided to take a chance and screamed as loud as I could. After that I stood there waiting for any noises, but none came. I sighed with relief and took out my Ipod and put it into some music boxes. I turned the volume up and danced to random muggle music.

This ritual kept going for several months. Every week I was taken out of my room, mostly on a Wednesday and was beaten until I couldn't stand anymore. I refused to take any treatment for the scars that were inflicted to me and within a couple of months the only scar free section of my body was my face. Draco kept insisting that I should end this all and I told him every time that I would rather die than to tell him what I knew, which wasn't anything.


	12. The Malfoy Confusion

Chapter 12 is up. And I promise you that the other chapters will soon follow. I finally finished the story and it only needs to be cut up into chapters, so be patient.  
Offcourse all the characters belong to J.K. Rowling, except for Serpentia Malfoy, who is mine.

**Some information about my character**

Serpentia Malfoy is the first born of the Malfoys. She is 20 years old, has long blonde hair, is about 5'7 (170cm) and has a very slender build. She is very open minded about everything. She can read people's minds by touching them (skin on skin). She's also good with flying on a broom, she can summon her wand with out words and without anyone paying attention. She even has visions about the future, but they aren't always with so much detail. Even though she hates her family name, she feels that she needs to protect her younger Draco.

0000 () 0000

**A Strange Connection**

**Chapter 12**

**The Malfoy Confusion**

0000 () 0000

It was somewhere near Easter in 1998, that I saw a chance to escape my room for a while, because of some commotion. I walked to the stairs, gripping the balustrade just to keep me standing up. I heard someone screaming and when I looked down I saw my aunt Bellatrix torturing a girl with the Cruciates curse. I bit my lip and felt sorry for the girl. It wasn't until a man with red hair came into eye's reach that I realized that the woman was Hermione.

"Weasley.." I whispered softly.

With a bang Dobby appeared next to me, excited to see me.

"Mistress, I'm so happy to see you again. Dobby is free. Potter freed Dobby with a sock." He said with excitement while he tugged at my hand.

"That's good, Dobby. I'm glad you're okay, but I need you to save the Potter-gang before it all goes wrong." I whispered at him and nodded downstairs.

"Oh, yes! Dobby could save you, mistress. Dobby knows what horrible master has done to you." He said with sad eyes.

"It's not as important, Dobby. I'll be fine, just save them." I whispered and nudged him downstairs.

He kept looking at me until he disappeared and reappeared on the chandelier. I kept watching how he rigged it and when the chandelier fell down almost hitting Bellatrix in the process. Ron, Harry en Hermione and a few other people I didn't know gathered around Dobby and disappeared slowly. I saw Aunt Bellatrix throw something what looked like a knife, which also disappeared into the smoke.

I gasped slightly as a bad feeling crept upon me. And then I saw Bellatrix staring at me. She screeched very loudly as she stomped up the stairs. I was still staring at the spot Dobby disappeared and realized that he was dead. I stood there motionless, until Bellatrix grabbed my hair and dragged me down the stairs. She pushed me forward when we reached at the end of stairs.

I whirled around and shouted: "YOU STUPID BITCH! YOU KILLED HIM! YOU KILLED HIM!"

A big grin came across her face and she actually giggled. I just stomped with one of my feet and walked past her, back to my room.

Before I could reach the stairs she yelled: "Crucio!" and with that my whole body started to seizure from the pain. This was so much more worse then father did to me and the only thing I could do was scream. I realized that she had been doing the same to Hermione before I lost track of my thoughts. Numerous things popped up in my head, mostly things about my childhood.

The pain faded and I realized that she had stopped. I could only hear a part of a sentence, spoken by my mother.

"...stop this immediately, Bella. This has no use!" My mother yelled.

"Oh, but it does, sweet sister. She has to chose between us or those blood traitors." I heard my aunt say.

A shiver ran down my spine. "I had to chose? I already had chosen when they first brought me here. Damn, they were stupid." I thought.

Clicking heels on the marble floor made me realize that my aunt was walking towards me. I looked up with an half open eye. She was standing above me, each of her feet standing at the other side of my body while she was slightly bended towards me.

A thought ran through my head as I realized that I could summon my wand with just a thought and just kill my crazy aunt. "Yeah, I could do that." I thought and a small smile displayed on my lips.

"What are you smiling about?" My aunt sneered.

Before she knew what had happened I flipped around and yelled: "Petrificus Totalus!" The spell hit her before she knew what had happened and she fell stunned to the ground. I got up slowly, shoved her out of the way, straightened my clothes and walked towards the stairs. I stopped and turned around realizing something. I walked towards my aunt and squatted down next to her.

I looked her in the eye and hissed at her: "I could have killed you, you know. But you know the thing is, I'm nothing like you or my family and I never will be." I could see the anger in her eyes and it made me smile a little. I got up, looked at my family who were standing at the end of the room. They seemed to be ignoring me and when I put my wand inside my pocket I saw that Draco was held back by our mother. I sighed again, turned around and headed back to my room.

What I didn't tell was that I had been secretly been brewing an polyjuice potion. Yeah, I know that sounds unlikely and a bit strange, but I've always been a sort of an hoarder of potion ingredients. I managed to hide the smell of the potion in my room and I hid it in one of my secret spaces in the wall. Because I was sure I wasn't followed I sneaked in Draco's chamber and took some of his clothes and a picture.

When I was back inside my room I hid Draco's clothes. I knew he wouldn't miss them. I glanced at the picture of him with two of his friends. They both were large and looked rather stupid. I laid the picture upside on my desk and ruffled through my bag to fish out a pair of scissors.. I laid the scissors on top of the picture and sat on my bed. I already had put a hair of Draco's in the potion and it was waiting patiently in the hidden cupboard. It had turned into a light green color and it smelled slightly of the scent of a skunk. I was afraid that my aunt would come as soon as she was depetrified, but as the hours went by, nothing happened.

I turned around when I heard my owl return from his hunt for mice. He hooted softly when he saw me looking at him and he got in his cage softly. Somewhere in the manor a clock went off and I was silently counting the strikes. I was relieved when I heard it strike 12 times and pulled out Draco's clothes from under my bed. I silently got undressed and dressed myself in Draco's clothes. I knew that they were to big, but this was ridiculous as I had to push the sleeves out of the way. I took the scissor and the picture from my desk and walked towards the big mirror. I put the picture half loosely in the frame and looked at myself for a moment. 

This was going to be the hardest part as I got most of my blonde hair together and the scissor in the other hand. I hesitantly opened the scissor and brought them to my blonde hair. Before I knew it most of my long blonde hair was laying on the ground. I sighed because I loved my long blonde hair but I knew it had to be done. I looked at Draco in the picture and started cutting away more and more of my blonde hair. My new haircut had to be as close as Draco's haircut and it took me a while. At some point I heard the clock strike one time and I knew it was one o'clock.

"It's time to go." I thought to myself and I cleaned all the hair off off the ground. I headed towards the secret space where I had put the polyjuice potion in it and opened it. A soft hint of the smell came towards me and I had to breath out to make sure I wasn't about to throw up. I grabbed the mug I had it in and pulled it out of the secret space. I swallowed because I knew this was so going to suck and took a large gulps trying to swallow all of the potion down.

I felt almost immediately that my insides were writhing as though I swallowed live snakes. I thought I was going to be sick, but then a burning sensation spread rapidly from my stomach to the very end of my fingers and toes. I felt this horrible melting feeling, as my skin over my whole body bubbled like hot wax and before I knew it I could see my hands began to grow. I could feel that I was filling up Draco's clothes and I cringed as I felt something crowing between my legs. I never thought of the possibility that changing into a man felt so strange.

The burning sensation stopped and I put the mug back into the secret space and closed the door. I looked at my hands and shuddered. I was staring at big man hands and I knew I had to check the rest out before I walked out of Malfoy Manor. So I walked over to the mirror and looked at my brothers reflection. It felt so strange, but I saw that I had done a great job with cutting my own hair. It hadn't changed all that much, except for the slightly darker tone of hair color. I grabbed my bag, stuffed my own stuff in it, grabbed even some stuff I forgot the last time and left my room.

The hallway was quiet to my relieve and made my way down the stairs. I knew I was going to come across some people so I walked up straight and made my way towards the front door. Some random death-eater stood guard and noticed me when I approached the front door.

"Aren't you supposed to be in bed?" He asked hoarsely.

"I couldn't sleep. Just going to walk outside." I said as low as I could muster. "So, if you don't mind."

"A bit of a sharp tongue, you got there, boy." He asked slightly amused.

I cursed inside, because I thought that my brother had the courage to stand up to some random death-eater. But the death-eater shrugged his shoulder and opened the door for me to allow me to walk outside.

"Don't take to long, boy. Your father will have my head if you disappear again." He said with a mysterious smile.

I only nodded once and walked past him. I heard the door close and I smelled the fresh air. I knew I had to be fast. The polyjuice potion would just last me, maybe half an hour and I had to get out of the Malfoy Manor protection bubble. I walked up to the main gate and I was lucky enough that another death-eater came from the other side to enter Malfoy Manor, that I could simply walked past him outside the gate. He looked at me curiously, but said nothing.

I couldn't believe that is was so simple to escape but remained on walking through the thick forest surrounding Malfoy Manor. I didn't want to be near Malfoy Manor when I disapparited. After walking half a mile I disapparited.

0000 () 0000

Hope you liked it. Please review and point out any mistakes I've made that would help me so much, to improve my writing.

Thank you so much!


	13. Hiding and Running

Chapter 13 is up. And I promise you that the other chapters will soon follow. I finally finished the story and it only needs to be cut up into chapters, so be patient.  
Offcourse all the characters belong to J.K. Rowling, except for Serpentia Malfoy, who is mine.

**Some information about my character**

Serpentia Malfoy is the first born of the Malfoys. She is 20 years old, has long blonde hair, is about 5'7 (170cm) and has a very slender build. She is very open minded about everything. She can read people's minds by touching them (skin on skin). She's also good with flying on a broom, she can summon her wand with out words and without anyone paying attention. She even has visions about the future, but they aren't always with so much detail. Even though she hates her family name, she feels that she needs to protect her younger Draco.

0000 () 0000

**A Strange Connection**

**Chapter 13**

**Hiding and Running**

0000 () 0000

When I apparited I was in London city, somewhere in an dark alleyway. I felt weird and searched for support against the wall. I felt myself shrinking inside Draco's clothes en realized that the polyjuice potion had worn out. I glanced sideways, making sure that nobody was there and removed Draco's clothes en changed into my own. I put on a pair of baggy green pants, a black T-shirt with a muggle band called Linkin Park on it and a dark blue jacket. I slipped into my black converse and walked out of the alleyway. The roads were silent and empty and I roamed through the streets for a couple of hours, until I came across of a large park. I looked around for an entrance but I realized they had all been locked. I looked around cautiously and climbed over a fence. Once in the park I ran away from the fence, making sure nobody saw me. I reached the large lake and I remembered that this was Hyde park. I sat down on a bench and realized that I couldn't go on anymore. I moved away from the bench, walked further into the small forest and found a space where I could put my tent up. I ruffled through the bag and found my old tent somewhere hidden far at the bottom of my bag.

I pulled it out and put it up. I sighed and started to cast multiple charms around the tent site.

"Repello Muggletum. Protego Maxima. Protego Totalum. Repello Inimigotum. Salvio Hexia." I whispered multiple times. As soon as that was done, I walked into my tent and laid down as soon as I got my bed set up. Within no time I fell a sleep and searched for the connection of Fred. It seemed that I couldn't get a hold of him and when I woke up the next morning unsure of my surroundings. I had woken up of the screaming of children and I carefully glanced outside. A family of 6 had laid they're picnic blanket only a few meters away and the youngest was staring at me intensely. I swallowed, remembering that the youngest of the muggles could see through magic easily. I pulled my head back in to the tent and felt so hungry. I ruffled through my bag, finally pulling out an old wallet. I was glad the one of my families in America were so kind to give me a Muggle banking account and they even had promised me to put some money on it every month. It seemed that they were extremely worried about me and they wanted to be sure that I could survive in the muggle world.

I grabbed an black long robe out of my bag and pulled it over my head as far as possible. I stepped out of the tent and realized that the family was still sitting there. The little girl screamed and the mother turned around but frowned her brow when she saw nothing. She pulled her little girl even closer but got mad at her when the little girl struggled to get away. I sighed and walked around the tent and stepped out of the protected circle and made my way towards some shops. I passed an ATM and checked my account. I was relieved that at least a 1000 pounds were on my account and quickly got 50 pounds out of the machine. I walked into a supermarket and bought a whole lot of stuff. I guess I was getting some attention by some muggle and even the cashier looked at me funny.

I realized that I should get as quickly as possible back to my tent. I walked as quickly as I could back to the park and was relieved when the family was gone. I looked around, making sure that nobody was noticing me and was relieved that nobody was around. I stepped through the field and got quickly inside the tent to make breakfast or lunch. I even didn't know what time it was and cursed when I saw that it was almost 6 o'clock. I had slept almost the whole day without really been sure that I was safe in my current location. I shook those unsure thoughts off of me and made dinner. I stayed inside my tent for a few days, sometimes checking if anything peculiar was happening outside.

On the 28th of April I got nervous. Nothing had happened, but I felt so uneasy that I checked every 5 minutes if there was something happening outside. Around 6 o'clock I knew that the park had been closed but I could still hear mumbled voices. I stepped outside the tent, walked around it as quietly as I could and on the other side of the park I saw a couple of lights I a row. They kept keeping closer as though the were looking for something or something. I got into the tent, pushing all the food into my bag and finally managed to take down the tent in a very quick tempo. I quietly got away, managed to sneak away in the shadows, all the way to the other side of the park.

A scream across the park made me aware that I was spotted and someone shouted: "Sectumsempra!" I jumped out of the way, but the spell hit a small part of my back. I uttered a terrible cry but managed to disapparate. I fell with a terrible cry to the ground and the moment I did a terrible loud alarm went off. I managed to get off my feet and ran into a dark alleyway. After a few seconds I noticed that a trail of blood had followed me into the alleyway. I cursed softly and pressed against the wound with a growl. The voices and footsteps came closer and closer and I could swear someone said: "What's that there?"

I was panting, afraid that I was going to be found and had to get back to Malfoy Manor. I pressed myself even closer to the wall and pressed more harshly on the wound on my back. I gritted my teeth when I heard the footsteps reaching the alleyway. Out of nowhere I was gripped by the collar of my robe and was harshly pulled backwards. The sound of a door closing was the last thing I heard, before I lost my balance and fell backwards down the stairs.

When I woke up an old man looked at me with disgust and his wand pointing at me. "What are you doing here, Malfoy git?" He asked harshly.

"I just want to be safe. Get away from all this madness." I said in despair while I held up my hands, to show him that he had nothing to worry about.

"You're closer to the madness then ever before." He said eying my right hand which was covered in blood.

"Then I need to get into Hogwarts. That's my only chance." I said pleading.

"That's were the madness is, boy. You know nothing about madness, you and your family are smackdown in the middle of it. And don't you dare lie, boy." He said angry while he nudged me with his wand.

"Goodness, I know!" I yelled. "I want it all to end. I've to go to Potter."

"You get the hell away from Potter! You awful git!" He yelled, firing a blast at me, which sent me to the other side of the wall.

"I'm not after him, you old nitter!" I yelled while I tried to dodge his other attacks.

The large frame of a woman seemed to move and while dodging his attacks I reached it. He stopped immediately and stared at me angry. "You get away from her!" He yelled.

I pushed the painting towards him and a dark hole became visible. I climbed in it and stood, looking at him. "You old geezer, I'm not Draco. I'm his older sister and I want this dark madness to end. So many people died in vain for power and destruction and I bet you lost a few people yourself." I said with tears in my eyes. "Don't follow me even though I know you won't"

His face softened for a moment before his frown reappeared and he quickly nodded as I closed the gap in the wall. It soon became dark and I had to get my wand out of my bag. I silently whispered: "Lumos" and the tip shone brightly. I staggered onwards, the fall from the stairs and the curse in the park took a lot of energy. After a long time walking onwards I slumped down against the stone wall. I just had to close my eyes for a second and I fell a sleep.

0000 () 0000

Hope you liked it. Please review and point out any mistakes I've made that would help me so much, to improve my writing.

Thank you so much!


	14. Resting

Chapter 14 is up. And I promise you that the other chapters will soon follow. I finally finished the story and it only needs to be cut up into chapters, so be patient.  
Offcourse all the characters belong to J.K. Rowling, except for Serpentia Malfoy, who is mine.

**Some information about my character**

Serpentia Malfoy is the first born of the Malfoys. She is 20 years old, has long blonde hair, is about 5'7 (170cm) and has a very slender build. She is very open minded about everything. She can read people's minds by touching them (skin on skin). She's also good with flying on a broom, she can summon her wand with out words and without anyone paying attention. She even has visions about the future, but they aren't always with so much detail. Even though she hates her family name, she feels that she needs to protect her younger Draco.

0000 () 0000

**A Strange Connection**

**Chapter 14**

**Resting**

0000 () 0000

At some point I woke up, only for a little bit and sensed I was being lifted. Small fragments of memories came flooded into my mind which mostly resolved around my brother. I moaned and whispered: "I'm... not... Draco.." The person didn't reply and I assumed he didn't hear me. At some point I lost my consciousness, but when I woke up this time an old lady was hovering over me.

"Are you alright, my dear?" She asked worried.

"Who are you?" I asked confused.

"Miss Pomfrey, my dear. Now you rest and don't get out of bed, you hear." She said with a strict voice which made me realize that she wouldn't take no for an answer. I only nodded and she disappeared. A face appeared above me, eying me cautiously.

"What did you mean, when you said.." He said unsure.

"I'm not Draco, I'm his older sister." I said tired.

"How do I know for sure." He said annoyed.

"Do you want to see my breasts? Honestly, do I look like a boy?" I said irritated and looked at him angry.

"Show me your arm. Draco has an death-eaters tattoo." He said while he nudged me with his wand.

"Fine." I grumbled and lifted up my bare lower arm.

He looked at it for a few moments and asked: "What were you doing in the secret passageway."

"Getting into hogwarts of course." I said rolling my eyes.

"Your in Hogwarts now." He said still nudging me with his wand.

"Would you cut that out!" I asked him annoyed. "I was trying to get into Hogwarts, cause I wanted to help Potter defeat you-know-who. This war must end." I said gripping him by his collar.

"Okay, okay, a friend of Harry is also my friend." He said while he grabbed my hand off of his collar which resulted in memories flooding into my head.

"Thanks, Neville Longbottom. Sorry for my brother." I said with a generous smile while I squeezed his hand slightly.

"How do you know my name?" He asked baffled.

"By touch." I simply said while I let a yawn escape.

"I probably should let you sleep." Neville said and got up.

I only nodded and fell into a deep sleep. I woke up by small whispers coming nearby and when I opened my eyes a few people were gathered by my bed. A blonde girl wrinkled her nose and said: "You know that you speak in you sleep, don't you?"

I blinked at her and gave her a nervous smile. She just nodded once and walked away.

"So, it's true? You're Draco's sister?" Another girl asked curiously and I simply nodded and listened when everybody starting to chatter away.

"Never knew Draco had a sister." "That's probably the reason why he got every week a letter." "Where did you go to school?"

A voice came above everybody else and the people started to walk away. "Serpentia, is that you?" The voice said and Ginny came into view and knelt down, crushing me into a huge hug.

"Ginny" I merely said softly.

"How are you?" She asked hesitantly while she looked me up an down.

"I've been better." I said with a small smile.

"George said you looked horrible." She said with a shy smile.

"George told you? He didn't tell Fred, did he?" I asked slightly afraid and grabbed her by her arms.

"No! No, he didn't. He was worried about Fred, he didn't want him to chase after you, so he told him the only thing he could." She hesitated and looked away while she swallowed.

"What did he tell him?" I asked her desperately and shook her lightly.

"He.. He told him that you were dead. He said to Fred that you came to him in a dream and you were to afraid to tell him yourself." She said remorseful.

I sighed and fell back down into bed. "That's good. That's why I haven't been able to contact him. He shut me out. He didn't expect me to make contact with him." I whispered softly.

"When this is over, you can surprise him. He will be mad at George for a while, but I think he wouldn't mind." Ginny said with an encouraging smile.

I nodded with a smile. "How is the rest of the family?" I asked her with concern.

"Good, everybody is safe. I don't know about Ron, but I think he is okay. Harry and Hermione are with him, so I think they're all okay." She said thoughtfully with a smile.

"Ginny." I said softly and held her hand. She nodded softly. "You have to promise me, that even when Harry, Hermione, Ron or any other member of your family gets here, you have to tell nobody I'm here. I've been through too much and I so desperately want to fight next to all of you, but I'm afraid when I do it will be the end of me. Do you understand?" I said and looked her intensely in the eyes. She swallowed loudly but nodded softly.

"You need anything else?" She asked concerned while she stood up.

"No, thank you." I said with a sad smile and watched her walk away.

0000 () 0000

Hope you liked it. Please review and point out any mistakes I've made that would help me so much, to improve my writing.

Thank you so much!


	15. Finale Endings

Chapter 15 is up. And I promise you that the other chapters will soon follow. I finally finished the story and it only needs to be cut up into chapters, so be patient.  
Offcourse all the characters belong to J.K. Rowling, except for Serpentia Malfoy, who is mine.

**Some information about my character**

Serpentia Malfoy is the first born of the Malfoys. She is 20 years old, has long blonde hair, is about 5'7 (170cm) and has a very slender build. She is very open minded about everything. She can read people's minds by touching them (skin on skin). She's also good with flying on a broom, she can summon her wand with out words and without anyone paying attention. She even has visions about the future, but they aren't always with so much detail. Even though she hates her family name, she feels that she needs to protect her younger Draco.

0000 () 0000

**A Strange Connection**

**Chapter 15**

**Finale endings.**

0000 () 0000

Days went by slowly and most times I slept. When I was awake a few of the students came and talked to me. Even Neville came by everyday, just keeping me up to date and in the loop. Miss Pomfrey came to check on me everyday and was pleased with my progress. Everyday when she came by she whispered softly, I guessed that she was afraid of getting caught.

I woke up by a voice that was telling me that he is close by with an army of Death Eaters and that if they do not give Harry Potter to him that he will attack the school and kill them all. I realized that it was Voldemort and sat up slowly. He continued to tell that he doesn't want to do this and that if they just give Harry Potter to him that he will leave Hogwarts alone. So he was here already. I guessed I had slept longer then I attended to do.

I slowly got up but immediately fell down on the bed again. I realized that I hadn't gotten out of bed for almost a week and I tried to get some feeling back into my legs. I tried and I tried, forgetting all about what happened during that time. At some point I felt something snap inside of me and I couldn't breathe for a few seconds. Tears were falling from my eyes and I couldn't figure out why I was crying.

Then Voldemorts voice came again and said that too much wizarding blood was being spilled in the conflict and that all he wants is Harry Potter. He even addressed Harry Potter and tells him that he needs to come to Voldemort in the Forbidden Forest to surrender himself, or else any other deaths will be on his conscience because people are dying while protecting him.

Something clicked inside my head and I stood up, ran outside the room and bustled down some stairs. I saw so many people carrying the death and I just wished it wasn't so. I reached the great hall which all was packed with the death and the injured. I looked around and saw that everything was a mess. A cry from the other side of the Great Hall made me turn my head and I saw a family of red heads. I pushed through some people but was held back by Miss Pomfrey.

"What are you doing out of bed?" She asked alarmed.

"I just wanted to help." I said half in panic with my focus on the red head family.

Miss Pomfrey still chattered away and I tried to break free of her. I thought I saw Fred but when he turned I realized it was George. He was crying, he was crying so hard and then I saw a person lying on the ground. I panicked, broke free of Miss Pomfrey who started to shout of me and started to run. I felt like forever, every step I took was pounding on my eardrums. Tears were streaming down my face and all I could do was run. I ran past George, his mother, his father and the other siblings.

I stopped and in that instant I felt my heart stop. There he was, lying down with a few scratches on his face and with a peaceful smile on his lips. I fell upon his body, my hands around his face and our noses touching. There was nothing there, no happy memories and no lovely remarks. He was gone, forever. It looked like forever that I was laying there but when I was roughly picked up and a hard fist made contact with my jaw it was like waking up.

There I was laying half on top of my beloved Fred, his brother George standing in front of me with so much anger in his eyes that I was truly afraid.

"What the bloody hell, Malfoy! Get off of him!" He roared while he made his hand into another fist.

"NO, GEORGE!" Ginny yelled from behind him. "That's not Draco! That's Serpentia!"

I rolled up my sleeves, showing him the many scars I received during my torments at Malfoy Manor. His eyes softened and I could see his whole body relax. I stood up carefully and closed the gap between him and me. He closed his arms around me, pulling me into a tight hug and started to sob. Under the smell of his sweat I could still smell grass and spearmint and that made me sob again.

After a few minutes I whispered in his right ear: "Did he know that I was alive?" in which George simply shook his head. I pushed him out of our embrace and wiped his tears away, making contact with his skin.

He was so sad and at some point I saw a broken string. The connection was broken. Not only his with his brother but also mine.

Whispers came to me. "Seri, where are you? I can't seem to find you."

"I'm here." I whispered back into George mind.

"You're alive?" A confused question was asked.

"I'm afraid so." I whispered softly.

"George lied? He lied to me?" The whisper asked while a person became closer.

"You would've come after me." I whispered ashamed.

"You told him to tell me that I was dead?" A voice asked and I could see that it was Fred.

"No, I told him to lie. Not that I was dead." I said desperately.

"Why? Why lie?" He said while he closed the gap between us.

"It couldn't be any other way. You had to be safe." I said with a sob.

"Where were you?" He asked while he caressed my short hair.

"Right here in the castle. I had told Ginny to lie. There was still so much to do." I said crying.

"Why cut your beautiful hair?" He asked softly.

"I had to escape, I just had to. They were going to kill me." I said stepping away from him.

"What did they do to you?" He softly whispered and caressed the scars on my wrists.

"Nothing I couldn't handle." I said and pulled my arms out of his hands which caused my sleeves to pull up even further. Fred pulled me closer, caressing each and every scar.

"My sweet Seri." He whispered and pulled me into a hug. I started to cry and sob, while he gently caressed my short hair.

"I wanted to be with you forever, Fred. I love you." I managed to get out between the sobs.

"I love you to, Seri." Fred said in the faintest whisper and before I knew it he was gone. The next thing I knew I was still holding George face in my hands but none of his memories came flooding into my head.

I gasped, letting go of George face and stepped backwards, eventually falling over Fred's body again. I was helped up by Bill, the second oldest of the Weasley Siblings. His hand touched mine just briefly, but it remained silent inside my head.

"What?" I asked while I looked at my own hands.

"What's the matter, dear?" Molly Weasley came rushing by my side, grabbing my hand softly.

"I don't hear anyone's thoughts or memories, anymore." I said still slightly baffled.

"What?" Said George with a shock. "How?"

"I guess, the connection is broken." I said unsure.

"What connection?" George said and grabbed my upper arms tightly.

"My connection with Fred. He took them with him when I touched you." I said softly.

"You saw him? What did he say?" George shook me slightly.

"That he understood and... he loved me." I said ashamed and looked at the floor.

"Nothing else? Nothing bloody else?" He yelled angry and tears were falling again from his cheeks.

I only shook my head and he let go of me. It remained silent for a while and I could see the anger and disgust in George's eyes. At some point someone shouted that Voldemort was approaching and we all walked towards the entrance of the Great hall. I spotted Draco at some point and reached him when he stood still. I grabbed his hand and he looked over slightly. His eyes grew wide and he gave me an awkward hug.

"That was a stupid thing to do." He whispered angry.

"I'm sorry, but I had to." I whispered back. "It will soon be over."

"And then? Go back to school? And you to your precious Weasley boy?" He whispered with a sneer.

I looked at him sad and shook my head. "He's gone." I sadly whispered.

He looked at me for a second and whispered: "I'm sorry." He pressed a small kiss on my forehead.

"Draco, Serpentia, come." I heard our father say and saw him with an outstretched arm.

I felt Draco dragging me along and I let go of his hand. He looked at me with confusion and said simply: "I've made my choice a long time ago, Draco. And your making a big mistake, but you were always afraid to stand up for the right choice."

He looked down but nodded and kept walking towards Voldemort and his Death-eaters. Voldemort gave him an awkward hug while he looked at me.

"A brave choice, young Malfoy. But it is sad how wrong you are." He said with a creepy giggle.

"Power is not created by fear, but with respect and trust." I said and turned his back on him while I walked back into the great hall. After that I heard laughter from him and the Death-eaters and inviting anyone else to join him. I remained in Hogwarts, even fighting along side with the Weasley's and protecting them as best that I could. At some point I heard Bellatrix shouting at me and dodged a few spells that were aimed for me. Ginny came to my aid which resulted that Bellatrix send a few spells aimed for her. After aiming a death spell towards Ginny, Molly Weasley stepped in front of us to protect us while yelling: "NOT MY DAUGHTER, YOU BITCH!"

For an instant I thought she yelled: "DAUGHTERS instead of DAUGHTER" but dismissed it. And a smile appeared when Bellatrix was disintegrated. I left he Weasley's, climbing into one of the towers where you could oversee the courtyard. Three figures on the Viaduct caught my attention and smiled slightly when I saw my family retreating. I realized it was almost over and most Death-eaters were already dead, caught or still fighting. I quietly sat there, still overlooking the courtyard and managed to see the final fight between Harry and Voldemort.

After that it was quiet, until I heard celebration cheers in the great hall. I sighed and rested my head against the wall. "It's over." I thought, bittersweet memories filling up my mind. I started to cry and I buried my head between my arms. I just wanted it to be over, finally be happy, marry a beautiful man and have some kids. It was so unfair, so unfair. After all the fighting, all the beatings and all the pain and suffering, it felt so unfair. I never noticed that someone put me into his arms and pulled me close. After a while of crying I fell asleep and was picked up. The person carried me all the way to the Great Hall where George took over in carrying me.

0000 () 0000

Hope you liked it. Please review and point out any mistakes I've made that would help me so much, to improve my writing.

Thank you so much!


	16. A Funeral and Goodbye's

Chapter 16 is up. And I promise you that the other chapters will soon follow. I finally finished the story and it only needs to be cut up into chapters, so be patient.  
Offcourse all the characters belong to J.K. Rowling, except for Serpentia Malfoy, who is mine.

**Some information about my character**

Serpentia Malfoy is the first born of the Malfoys. She is 20 years old, has long blonde hair, is about 5'7 (170cm) and has a very slender build. She is very open minded about everything. She can read people's minds by touching them (skin on skin). She's also good with flying on a broom, she can summon her wand with out words and without anyone paying attention. She even has visions about the future, but they aren't always with so much detail. Even though she hates her family name, she feels that she needs to protect her younger Draco.

0000 () 0000

**A Strange Connection**

**Chapter 16**

**A Funeral and Goodbye's.**

0000 () 0000

I woke up, light was streaming in and I could hear birds whistling. I looked around and saw that I was in the same room as almost a year ago. I sat up and saw I was still wearing my clothes. I swung my legs over the edge and ruffled through my bag. I noticed something on one of the chairs and gently picked it up. It was Fred's old pajama and I silently pressed my nose in it.

"He was so mad when he couldn't get back to get it." A voice said and when I turned around George stood silently in the door.

"I..." But before I could say what I wanted to say, George shook his head and walked away.

I sighed and gently laid Fred's pajama back into his old spot. I finally managed to pull out black trousers, a white blouse and a simply black blazer. I even found my black ballerina's and walked downstairs. Molly was silently waiting for me.

"It's time, my dear." She softly spoke and grabbed my hand gently.

"Time for what?" I asked softly and was shocked when I saw red eyes and her tired expression.

"To put Fred to rest." She softly said while squeezing my hand.

"How long was I out?" I asked sadly.

"A couple of days." She only mumbled softly. I swallowed and walked numb along side her. It was a soft warm day, a few clouds covered the almost blue sky. A mild breeze blew through my hair and after we had walked for a few minutes we reached a small hill were everyone had gathered. Mrs Weasley silently climbed up the hill, tugging me along. I felt so out of place and when we reached the slightly leveled plateau, she let go of my hand and stood next to Mr Weasley.

I glanced around and everyone was looking at me. I felt ashamed and managed to stand somewhere at the far end of the group. The ceremony was small and simple, everyone said their goodbye's while everybody listened. I was silently nudged by the person next to me and when I looked up I saw everyone staring at me. Mrs Weasley gave me a quick nod and I stepped forward. I absentmindedly stuck my hand into my pockets and walked to the simply casket standing in front of me.

My left hand touched something small and I pulled it out. My small pink Ipod lay in the palm of my hand and with still the song I listened to for over a thousand times on repeat. I knew what I had to do and said: "I don't have much to say, because what Fred meant to me can't be explained in any words. He opened up his heart to me, without knowing me all that well and made a connection that will be with me forever. A connection that can never be broken, not even by death."

"MUSICAE EXPORTO." I said softly while I tapped my wand on my Ipod. A small staff appeared with waving movement while softly music notes appeared as the music started playing.

_I found You in the most unlikely way  
But really it was You who found me  
And I found myself in the gifts that You gave  
You gave me so much and I_

I wish You could stay  
but I'll, I'll wait for the day

And I watch as the cold winter melts into spring  
And I'll be remembering You  
Oh and I'll smell the flowers and hear the birds sing  
and I'll be remembering You, I'll be remembering You

From the first moment when I heard Your name  
Something in my heart came alive  
You showed me love and no words could explain  
A love with the power to  
Open the door  
To a world I was made for

And I watch as the cold winter melts into spring  
And I'll be remembering You  
Oh and I'll smell the flowers and hear the birds sing  
and I'll be remembering You, I'll be remembering You

The dark night, the hard fight  
The long climb up the hill knowing the cost  
The brave death, the last breathe  
The silence whispering all hope was lost  
The thunder, the wonder  
A power that brings the dead back to life

I wish You could stay  
But I'll wait for the day  
And though You've gone away  
You come back and

And I watch as the cold winter melts into spring  
And I'll be remembering You  
Oh and I'll smell the flowers and hear the birds sing  
and I'll be remembering You, I'll be remembering You

And I'll watch as the sun fills a sky that was dark  
And I'll be remembering You  
And I'll think of the way that You fill up my heart  
And I'll be remembering You

I'll be remembering You  
I'll be remembering You  
I'll be remembering You

I'll be remembering You 

As the music faded away I wiped the tears away and silently walked to my place. One by one the people walked over to Fred's casket and tapped them with their wands, whispering small spells and enchantments. In the end I was the only one standing there and when I walked up I started shaking as the tears welled up again. Two hands gently were put onto my shoulders and I knew it was George.

"Let's let him go with a bang." He simply said and raised his wand to the sky.

I looked at him and nodded, raising my wand towards the sky. He silently slipped his hand into mine and smiled slightly.

In unison we yelled: "IGNIS OPUS REICIO!" and when small sparks appeared out our wands we both smiled happily. The sky above us were filled by all kind of fireworks. He looked at me with a smile and I smiled back. In the end a big red yellow lion lit up the sky and with a loud roar he disappeared. We both stood there quietly and he softly let go of my hand.

"What song was that?" He asked softly.

"A muggle song. Picked it up when I was in America." I said while looking at the sky. "Haven't stopped listening to it when I was brought home again."

"You're sure he didn't say anything about me?" He asked and looked at me irritated.

I sighed and I knew he wouldn't stop asking about it ever. "If he did, I wouldn't keep it from you." I said softly and looked at him with honest eyes.

"No, you just kept things from Fred." He said accusingly.

"It was needed. He would've come after me and he could have died so much sooner." I said desperately.

"So, he was always going to die, is that it?" He yelled angry.

"No, no, I didn't mean it like that!" I said and grabbed his arm.

"Then what!" He yelled and tugged his arm back.

"I felt something, but I never thought it was about us or about the two of you. There was a connection, that was going to be broken. I always assumed it was between Harry and Voldemort." I explained.

George huffed and said: "You assumed."

"Yes, assumed. Predicting the future isn't always clear. Especially my own." I said irritated.

"You assumed you were welcome here, but you really aren't." He said with a sneer.

I looked at him with a shocked expression and wanted to say something, but he George said something again. "I wish we never met you! You ruined everything!" He yelled.

I knew he wasn't being reasonable, but something snapped inside of me and while tears ran over my cheeks. "Fine, you want me to go, then I'll go. But do not, I repeat do not try to communicate with me again or you'll be sorry!" I yelled before I disapparited. I apparited in the small room of the Weasleys, grabbed my stuff and disapparited again.

0000 () 0000

Hope you liked it. Please review and point out any mistakes I've made that would help me so much, to improve my writing.

Thank you so much!


	17. Prologue

Chapter 17 is up. The last one!  
Offcourse all the characters belong to J.K. Rowling, except for Serpentia Malfoy, who is mine.

**Some information about my character**

Serpentia Malfoy is the first born of the Malfoys. She is 20 years old, has long blonde hair, is about 5'7 (170cm) and has a very slender build. She is very open minded about everything. She can read people's minds by touching them (skin on skin). She's also good with flying on a broom, she can summon her wand with out words and without anyone paying attention. She even has visions about the future, but they aren't always with so much detail. Even though she hates her family name, she feels that she needs to protect her younger Draco.

0000 () 0000

**A Strange Connection**

**Chapter 17**

**Prologue.**

0000 () 0000

That was really the end of my encounter with the Weasley family, I've gotten maybe one or two letters from Mrs. Weasley saying that she was sorry about everything and hoping that I was okay. I never replied to them, because I never knew what to write.

What happened after Fred's funeral made me realize that I had to do things differently. So after a small visit at Malfoy Manor, just to get the last of my stuff, I left. I went back to Salem, which surprised every one of them. I managed to get a internship for the class Defence against the Dark Arts and even stood in front of the class, to teach the first graders.

But after 2 years I thought of moving on and returned to Malfoy Manor. When I got there, everything was different and I was welcomed home with in an instant. My mother and my father never spoke of what happened, mostly because there were to ashamed. After a few months I decided that I should get my own place and with the help of my parents, I managed to get a small house at the outskirts of London.

Within another 2 months the Daily Prophet landed on my doorstep with an vacancy for the spot of the new teacher for Defence against the Dark Arts. After a quick console with my brother, he pushed me into taken the job. At that point Miss McGonagal was headmistress and I was afraid that there were far better suitable people for the job. After the interview she said that she had no further questions and I was afraid that I didn't get the job.

But 2 weeks later her letter came, informing me that I had the job and that I could start as soon as the year started. 4 weeks before the year started, I got settled into Hogwarts, managing to clean up the old Defence Against the Dark Arts classroom and learning about the things the students needed to learn within those 7 years. I met the other teachers, most of them were kind, some of them didn't trust me right away.

After 2 weeks of getting everything in to order, a man walked in my classroom and when I first saw him I didn't recognized him right away. He shook my hand without telling me his name, but when I looked at him with a confused look he said that he was Neville Longbottom. After a few seconds I finally realized that he was the one that got me out of that tunnel and thanked him for that. We talked about everything that had happened and heard that everyone was doing fine. We became good friends and I even got in touch with Harry and Ginny.

After a few years I managed to get an permanent teacher spot on Hogwarts and the students were learning more then ever before. In the end I even got to be the head of Ravenclaw.

I still burdened the loss of Fred, but I managed to deal with it. Sometimes a student came up to my desk and ask me about the war, but I never answered them. I was happy after a long time. And I guess I needed it.

0000 () 0000

Thank you so much for reading my first completed fanfiction. I'm so proud of myself for finally completing a story! Thank you for all the favorite's and review's! Thank you :)


End file.
